Still Best Friends But Different
by Laurarena
Summary: (the cover is what my character would look like) Anyway kaiya just turned 16 and her parents decided as a birthday present to submit her into the new show total drama island. There she will meet new people or maybe even fall in love. By the way if you want to see her outfits for each chapter, you can go to wattpad, and search Total Drama Island (duncan/oc).
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kaiya or Kai

Appearence: cover photo

Likes: construction, engineering, anything that includes tools, cars, sports.

Hobbies: playing sports, running cross country and long distance, anything active, repairing stuff, and working on the car she has. Playing the bass.

Bio: Kaiya can be sweet and helpful, But mess with her you'll be on her bad side.


	2. Not so Happy Camper Part One

So I'm on my way to the resort that I'm going to be residing in for the next few weeks. My parents sent me here to be apart of the show, because they were tired of me staying home when I'm not with the track team. My parents told me it would be my 'gift' for my birthday.

I look up from my book and see my destination approaching. I squint my eyes looking closer this does not look the resort. I stand up as the boat starts to slow down as we get closer to the island. I look down at my shorts and snug white T-shirt, that doesn't hide the size of my some what large breasts.

The boat stop in front of this crappy island with a camp ground. I grab my duffle bags and throw them on to the dock. "And here's lucky camper number three Kaiya our girl all the way from California," Chris the host of the show says

"Nice place Chris," I say sarcastically as I walk past him.

"I know right," He says back happily. I walk over to the other two contestants that are here. I study the both of them a short brown haired girl with braces and a tall masculen guy.

"Hi I'm Beth," the girl with braces said and I give her a small wave in return.

The tall guy holds his hand out and introduces him self as DJ. I give a small smile and shake his hand telling him my name. 'we're going to get along just fine.'

The boat comes back which mean's another person is here. A petite girl with dyed hair steps off the boat. "whats up Gwen," Chris says to the new girl.

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen asks.

"No you're staying here, my crib is down that away with ac," Chris says sticking his thumb behind him.

"son of a bitch," I say to myself.

"I did not sign up for this," Gwen says, while I pull out my book and start reading again, still listening to everything around me.

Chris go on that we signed up for this, while I just read my book. "Hey you the one with the book, pay attention," Chris says looking at me making me groan as I put my book away.

Next comes a blonde guy with a hat and a pink shirt, "Chris Mclain it's an honor to meet you man," the blonde says fist bumping with Chris.

"The Geoff-ster welcome to the island man," Chris says and I roll my eye at him.

"They say man one more time, I'm going to puke," Gwen says to DJ, Beth, and I. I look at her nodding in agreement. Geoff walks over joining our group, wave at him, trying to be nice. He also towers over my 5'5 form just like DJ.

A blonde girl steps of the boat and Chris introduces her as Lindsey. " Hi you look so familiar," Lindsey says. Complete airhead just as I thought.

"I'm Chris Mclain," He tells her and she still looks confused. "The host of the show."

"Oh that's where I know you from," Lindsey say finally getting who Chris is.

I look over to Gwen and whisper "Airhead."

Gwen laughs and I smirk still looking and the blonde. The next person comes out and a with a bitchy look on her face steps on to the dock. "Heather," Chris says and Little Miss Bitchy walk past him.

Beth runs up to Heather and waves enthusiastically "Hi! it looks like we're you new friends, For the next 8 weeks," Beth say spit flying everywhere and Heather cowers away from the drops.

Everyone looks up when we all hear heavy rock music playing as the boat approaches. A hot guy with a neon green mohawk and piercing steps off the boat looking very familiar. "Duncan dude," Chris says,

"I don't like surprises," Duncan says, and I realize who it is. He was my best friend when he lived down in Cali he went to Juvie and moved to canada. After he moved I realized I liked him a lot more than a friend. Seeing him again shows me I never stopped liking him.

"Yeah you're parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie." Chris says.

Duncan sniffs "okay then," he says not caring. Duncan walks over looking at me.

"Duncan is it really you, I haven't seen you in ages, I'm the girl that lived next door before you were sent to juvie," I tell him and his eyes widen.

"Well if it isn't my favorite shorty," He says smirking at me. I watch as his eye's roam over my body, "well you sure filled out," he tells me, his eye's still roaming.

I smile and put my hand on my hips and say "are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to give me a hug."

He nods walking over and hugging me. "I missed you," he whisper in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver.

"I missed you too," I say giving him a final squeeze then releasing him. He puts his bag with the others, before coming back and putting his arm around my shoulder.

We both watch as the rest of the contestants arrive. Tyler arrives water skiing and wipes out landing in all of our bags. One suit case flies off landing in the water with a splash soaking heather.

"Uhg my shoes," Heather screams out while I'm laughing at the scene.

"wicked wipe out man," Chris yells over to Tyler. I laugh harder still looking at Heather pissed off dripping face.

Next comes Harold, I'm going to try and avoid him. Harold say something about the scenery helping his skills, whatever that means. I don't really care about what Chris has to say I'm just going to learn everyone's names and leave it at that unless they end up on the same team as me.

Trent our ninth contestant talks to Chris about some figure skating show. "I saw that, one of them dropped their partner on her head, so they got emunity that week," Beth says.

"Lucky I want to be dropped one my head," Harold says.

"Me too," Lindsey says agreeing with Harold. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I hope I'm the one to do it," I whisper to Duncan making him chuckle, as he agrees with me.

Next comes Bridget with her surf board, and Duncan makes a sarcastic comment about it. I elbow him and he looks down at me and I shake my head.

Bridget hit Chris on the head with her boards and I start laughing when he yells out, "Ow! darn it that hurt."

Bridget walk over saying hi and Geoff attempts to flirt with her. She turns swinging her board around making us duck so we don't get hit. Beth says hi and Bridget turns to face her making us duck again.

"Okay we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please," Heather says impatiently as she wrings out her hair.

"Someone miss their double cappiccino machiato this morning," Duncan says making me laugh.

"Get bent," Heather says with her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you," I shoot back and she just glares at me. And I smirk right back, Duncan pats my back making me smile at him.

"Our next camper is Noah," Chris says clutching his head.

"Did you get my memo on my life threatening allergies," Noah says walking past Chris. Noah give off this feeling that he's better than everyone else and i immediately don't like him.

"I'm sure someone did," Chris says offhandedly.

"Good is this where we're staying," Noah says.

"No it's your mother house and we're throwing a party," Duncan says letting me go and cracks his knuckles looking at the boy.

"Cute, nice piercing original do them you self," Noah say in his already annoying monotone voice.

"Yeah you want one," Duncan says grabbing Noah's lip, as he hold up a needle. I pat Duncan on the back he hasn't changed all that much except physically wise.

"No thanks, can I have my lip back please," Noah says and Duncan lets go of his lip "Thanks."

Duncan wraps his arm around me again and I rest my head on his shoulder. Out next competitor is a busty black girl with a cool attitude. I think we may get along. "What's up Ya'll LaShawna in the house," the girls says from the boat.

She walks by Chris giving him a high five, "She seems okay," I whisper to Duncan, and he just nods.

"Feel free to quit now and save your selves the trouble, cause I'm here to win," LaShawna says walking up to the group. "What's up my brotha Give me some sugar baby," She says getting a high five from DJ.

Harold looks over her shoulder, what is this boy going to do. Harold says something completely stupid "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before."

"Excuse me," LaShawna say looking over at the red headed nerd. I lean on Duncan shoulder watching how this is going to play out.

"Your real big and loud," Harold say with his arms in the air. Idiot that the worst thing to say to a girl.

"Harold I think you should run," I say knowing whats coming next, as I laugh at his idiocy.

"What did you say to me. Oh no you didn't, you have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big, baby," LaShawna says walking over to Harold, she stops in front of him and he does this weird ninja pose like he can take her.

Harold makes a chopping motion with his hand as Bridget and Dj hold LaShawna back. "oh yeah you want some of this, well come on then," she says while Harold keeps doing these weird moves.

"Alright campers settle down," Chris says.

"Ah come on, why'd you have to do that," I whine at Chris, "Seeing Harold get beaten, would've of been the highlight of my day."

Duncan shakes his head and smiles down at me. Two girls step off the boat, wearing the same outfits. "ladies Sadie, Katie welcome to your new home for eight weeks," Chris says to the duo.

"Oh my gosh Sadie look it's a summer camp," The tall thin one says. I'm assuming that's Katie.

"Okay I always wanted to go to summer camp," Sadie says and they both squeal and run past Chris. I sigh and bang my head on Duncan shoulder, I decide to ignore all except listening to names.

"Ezikiel," Chris says he talks to the boy and I hear the words home schooled, Great, note the sarcasm. The next contestant name is Cody Chris talks to him and I don't really care.

Cody walks up to me "Hey babe," he says attempting to flirt with me.

I lift my hand, "Sorry not interested," I say Duncan growls pulling me closer. I shiver when I take in his smell.

Duncan looks down at me "you cold?" he asks me, pulling me even closer.

Eva and Owen were the next few contestants. Eva being pretty buff with a angry attitude, and Owen is pretty cool, he has a happy personality. "And here comes Courtney," Chris says helping the girl down, I roll my eyes at her appearance, she looks like the prissy uptight bossy type of girl.

"Thank you," Courtney says as she steps onto the dock. she waves to the our big group, "Hi you must be the other contestants, it's really nice to meet you all," she says.

"I'm sure it is," I say with a fake smile.

Duncan gives me a squeeze "down girl."

"what," I say looking up at him. He chuckles, and my smile widens, I rest my head back onto his shoulder. "I don't like her already."

The boat comes up and all the girls sigh, what are they looking at. I look up and see an attractive guy, I roll my eyes probably an ass hole. "What do they see in him?" I ask Duncan. As soon as I say that the other girls look at me shocked.

"I don't know," he says shrugging. The attractive guy steps off the boat and we learn that his name is Justin. His name even screams out asshole. Apparently Chris just picked him for his looks, okay then.

Owen starts fawning over Justin's pants, dude is Owen gay or something. I shake my head. The last contestant Izzy ends up tripping over the railing of the boat and hits her chin on the dock.

Izzy starts speaking really fast to the point where I couldn't follow and then it stops. "First things first we need a group photo for the promo's, everyone on the end of the dock," Chris says, and we all go to the end of the dock.

We all get in to a group and I stand behind Duncan trying to hide from the camera, but Duncan pulls me in front of him wrapping his arms around my waist.

Chris stands on the end of the boat and goes to take the picture. "1..2..3.. oops forgot the lense cap," Chris says as he fixes it. "okay hold that pose 1..2..3.. oh.. no... wait cards full, hang on."

"Come on man my face is starting to freeze," LaShawna says.

"Okay everyone say wawanakwa," Chris tells us. We all say it and the dock promptly breaks. Chris takes picture of us all in the water, and whats worse about this all is that I'm wearing a white T-shirt.

I see a hand in front of my face, looking up I see it's Duncan's hand. I grab his hand and he pulls me up onto the dock. I look down at my shirt which is now see through my lacy red bra showing. Duncan looks down noticing this too and smirks.

"Quit looking at me that way," I tell him crossing my arms over my chest. Duncan raises his eyebrow at me smirking. I smack his arm and walk off after grabbing my bags.

"Okay guys dry off at meet me at the camp fire pit in ten," Chris says. I just walk to the Camp fire pit and pull out a towel from my bag wrapping it around myself.

10 minutes later everyone arrives at the campfire pit. Chris starts speaking, "This is camp wawanakwa, your home for the eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even you friends, you dig."

As Chris speaks Duncan is standing behind me rubbing my arms, warming me up. "The camper that manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win 100,000 dollars," Chris continues.

"Excuse me," Duncan says interrupting, "What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" Duncan asks patting my shoulder.

I chuckle looking up at him I shrug and say "whatever."

"They're not coed are they," Heather asks.

"No, girls get one side of the cabin, and dudes get the other," Chris says answering Heather's question.

"Excuse me Kyle, can I have a cabin with a lake view, since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsey asks.

"Okay you are, but that's not really how it works, and it's Chris," Chris tells her.

"Airhead," I mutter, shaking my head.

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die," Katie tells Chris.

"And I'll break out in hives, it's true" Sadie continues.

Oh really that'd be nice to see. "This can't be happening." Gwen says miserably.

"oh, come on guys it'll be fun," Owen say hugging Tyler and Gwen. "it's like a big sleep over."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler says. I look back and find Duncan giving nuggies to a deer.

"Here's the deal, we're going to split you up into two teams, if I call your name, go stand over there," Chris says pointing to his left. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, LaShawna, Justin, and Noah," Chris lists off, and they go stand to the left.

"From this moment on, you are officially known as... The Screaming Gopher," Chris says.

"Yeah, I'm a Gopher!" Owen yells out. "woo."

"Wait! what about sadie?" Katie asks.

"The rest of you over here, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold, and Kaiya. Move, move, move, move," Chris says.

I get walking over to the rest of my new team, and go stand next to Duncan, and he puts his arm around me, pulling me to his body. "But Katie's a gopher I have to be a gopher," Sadie whines to Chris.

"Just kill me now,"I mutter banging my head on Duncan's shoulder, he laughs and pats my arm, his thumb rubbing circles on it.

"Sadie is it, come on," Courtney says putting her arm around Sadie.

"This is so unfair, I miss you Katie," Sadie yells over to Katie.

"I miss you too," Katie yelled back.

"Just shoot me now," I plead to Duncan.

"Not gonna happen I like you too much," Duncan says squeezing my waist.

"You guys will be officially know as... The Killer Bass," Chris says.

I wave my hands and sarcastically say "yay!"

"It's awesome, it's like amazing" Harold says.

"It's just a flag it's nothing special," I tell the nerd.

"Alright camper's you and your team, will be on camera in all public areas, during this competition. You will also be able to share you innermost thoughts, with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what your really thinking, or just get something off your chest," Chris tells us.

 _{Kaiya- so i don't know what to say my parents forced me to come as a gift for my birthday. But I guess it's a little better because Duncan here and I haven't seen him in a couple years. I thought I was over him but seeing him again brought those feeling back, so anyway I'll be back at some point.}_

"Alright any questions? Cool. Lets find your cabin. Gopher you're in the east cabin, Bass you're in the west," Chris tells us. I get my bags and grab a top bunk throwing them at the end of the bed.

I walk outside when I hear Lindsey ask "Where are the outlets, I have to plug in my straightening iron?"

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way," Chris answers.

"Communal bathrooms, but I'm not catholic," Lindsey says with a confused look on her face.

"Not communion, communal,"Chris says slowly. I slap my forehead at her idiocy.

"It means we shower together idiot," Gwen tells Lindsey.

"oh, no come on," Lindsey whines. Can this get any worse?

I walk around taking in the campsite, looking for places where I can avoid anything and everything, well maybe not Duncan. I head back after I found a couple places. I find Duncan carving a skull into the railing.

"Hey Duncan," I say sitting on the railing in front of him.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Nothing just found some hiding spots," I tell him

"Why?" He asks me.

"Well I kinda learned that being by myself is usually the way to go after my parents got divorced a couple months after you left," I tell him.

"Wai-" Duncan goes to say but Is interrupted by an ear splitting scream coming from the gophers cabin. Everyone runs toward the the girls side of the gopher cabin.

"What is it," Lindsey says standing on one foot. "Kill it! Kill it!" she says looking at the floor.

I look down and see it's just a cockroach, I just shrug and watch how this is going to play out as everybody freaks out. DJ gasps and jumps onto a random bed, breaking it.

"That was my bed," Gwen says and I'm just holding back the laughter. Everybody starts screaming except me, while Harold and LaShawna try to kill it. While I just stand there laughing on the inside trying not to let it out.

Duncan comes in with a random ax and chops the cockroach in half. "Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach," Gwen says.

"Awesome," Harold says. I look over to Duncan with the ax wondering where the hell he got it from.

"If you ever see one of those again, just let me know okay? 'Cause, you know i could do that, too." Tyler tell Lindsey and they start making googly eyes at each other.

Duncan scoff and says, "they always go for the jocks."

"Not all of them," I say loud enough for him to hear.

 _ **duncan + kaiya**_

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat three times a day. Grab you tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!" Chef Hatchet says

"Excuse me, will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asks as she takes her tray.

"Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycemic real bad, if I don't get enough sugar," Harold says.

"You'll get a whole lot of shut the heck up," Chef tells Harold, and my respect for Chef just went up.

"Have a cow," Owen says, and I look at the campers trays who already got food. Oh great it looks like my mother's cooking, which means it's really bad. And suddenly I'm not hungry anymore.

"What was that, come closer fat boy I didn't hear you?" Chef asks Owen.

"Um, I didn't really say anything important," Owen replies.

"I'm sure you didn't," Chef says. "you scrawny kid, gimme your plate, " Chef says adding another helping to Noah's plate. And the scoop of whatever it was clings back the ladle, making Chef roughly put it on Noah's plate.

"Excuse me my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat, any white sugar, white flower, or, like, dairy," Ditzy I'm mean Lindsey says.

" I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Gwen says and by the looks of what we're getting I think she right.

"Cool!" Lindsey says, and I stick my tongue out knowing she's going to eat it.

"Okay I hate to be Predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved," Gwen says and Chef Hatchet takes out a mallet and hits Gwens' food splattering it on the two of them "Right, Okay then."

Everyone finally got their food and sits down, I take one look at mine and throw it out, not hungry anymore and sit next to Duncan.

"Welcome to the Main Lodge," Chris says waking in.

"Yo, my man," Geoff says, "can we order a pizza?" as soon as he asks that a cleaver comes flying past his head. "woah, it's cool, G! brown slop is cool. Right guys" Geoff says ,and everybody nods in a agreement, not wanting to get hit by any flying knives..

"Your first challege begins in one hour," Chris tells us then walks out of the lodge.

"What do you think they'll make us do," Katie asks DJ.

"It's out first Challenge how hard can it be," DJ says, and how wrong he was.

AN: Hey guys just to give you a heads up I will be changing Kaiya's out fits in every part. And I hope you enjoyed this it's my first TDI fic. Please if you have any comments or tips please share. Thank You!


	3. Not so Happy Camper Part Two

So Chris made us a hike up a hill all the way to the top, in only our swims suits and I can only imagine what he's going to make us do. But walking up wasn't the hard part, since thats been a regular thing for me every weekend at home.

"Okay today's challege is three-fold, your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot-high cliff into the lake," Chris says.

"Piece of cake," Bridgett says, and I nod my head in agreement, and I can feel Duncan stiffen behind me.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas," Chris says and I lean over the edge looking at them. "The wider represents, the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic... man-eating sharks."

"Well that seems inviting," I say sarcastically, and Duncan just shakes his head.

"Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which, we're pretty sure is shark free," Chris continues ignoring my comment.

"Excuse me," LaShawna says, looking a little scared. Well hopefully it can't get any worse that that.

"For each member of your team that jumps, and actually survives," Chris says and I go to lunge at him, but Duncan catches me saying to calm down. "There will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge... building a hot tub."

"That'll be interesting," mumble.

"The team with the best one, gets to have a wicked hot-tub party." Chris says pointing his finger at us. "The losers will be sending someone home... Let's see, Killer Bass, you're up first."

I shrug how bad can this be and Bridgett looks over the edge then backs away. "oh wow... so who wants to go first," she asked the rest of us.

I walk over volunteering and say "It's not so bad I've done worse in Cali.", after I volunteer you can practically hear crickets. "you know what I'm just going to jump," I say and everyone is still silent.

"Hey wait why don't you let someone else go first," Duncan says looking at me.

"Hey, don't sweat it, guys," Owen says. "I heard that these shows, always make the interns, do the stunt first, to make sure it's survivable."

We all pause for a moment and Eva speaks up "so who's up?""Ladies first," Duncan says with his arm crossed his chest.

"Guy's seriously I already said I'd go," I say, and run toward the edge of the cliff.

"Wai-" Duncan goes to say but I've already taken a swan dive off the edge. I look down and watch as I get closer and closer to the water. And before I can really process anything I'm already in and swimming to the surface.

I take a big gulp of air as I hit the surface. Looking around I see that I made it into the safe zone. I sigh in relief and look up to everyone else giving them a thumbs up showing that I'm okay. I hear cheering and the crappy boat comes by, to take me to shore.

I make it in one piece and immediately get of the piece of junk boat, before it decides to sink. I look up to the top of the cliff and see Bridgett getting ready to jump. "Come on Bridgett, it's okay and surprisingly fun!" I yell up to her my hands cupped around my mouth.

She jumps and I watch her jump and land in the safe zone, with small splash. I try to wring the water out of my hair as I watch the others come down one by one. Tyler jumps and lands on a bouyie in between his legs but makes it into the safe zone.

Any way I just watch as they come down cheering and wincing at the appropriate times. Geoff, Eva, and Duncan come down looking bored with his arms crossed about his chest. When he comes ashore he makes a beeline toward me, grabbing arms looking me over, making sure I'm okay, while everyone else is watching the next few people jump, probably not wanting his reputation tainted. "don't ever do that again," he tells me.

We look to the top of the cliff and see DJ looking a little scared, just standing there. DJ and Ezikiel goes, as he's falling he hit the side of the cliff causing him to spiral the rest of the way down. We all cheer except for Duncan he just grins and puts his arm around me.

Harold jumps and hit the water in a splits position making all the guys wince and he just screams, while I just laugh my ass off seeing the look of pain on his face. Next one is Courtney and she makes up an excuse about having a medical condition preventing her from jumping. So she joins DJ as a chicken.

Katie and Sadie jump together, which confuses me since Izzy was supposed to jump next. It seems Izzy switched places with Katie, now we get the most annoying set of best friends ever.

 _{So our team had nine jumpers and two chickens. Yeah sure she has a medical condition now, but she will when I shove my foot up her ass. But anyway getting back on topic, hopefully the Screaming Gophers don't beat us.}_

So now it the Screaming Gophers turn to jump, I shiver and move closer to Duncan actually cold this time and watch them jump; Heather well LaShawna actually throws her over, LaShawna, Lindsey she flails on the way down, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Justin who lands in the dangerous area but ends up charming the sharks with his good looks, I still don't get it, Beth who chicken out, Trent.

 _{All that's left is Owen and he looks pretty hesitant about jumping, I mean I like the guy but I hope he doesn't jump.}_

Owen is the last guy to jump and there's a lot of pressure from both teams. But he jumps screaming, but lands in the safe zone, making a pretty dangerous wave wiping out everyone on land and in the water. But overall Owen looses his trunks, and the Screaming Gophers win, getting the wagons to move their crates.

"The winners The Screaming Gophers!" Chris yells into the mega phone from atop the cliff. And I just pout glaring at Courtney.

"You know you're really cut when you pout," Duncan whispers into my ear pulling me closer to him.

 _ **Duncan + Kaiya**_

Me and the rest of the Killer Bass are either carrying or kicking are crate across the beach, as we watch the Screaming Gophers pull theirs in the wagons. As for me I'm carrying my crate with ease still glaring at Courtney. While everyone is back into there regular clothes, I just put on a pair of short on.

Courtney says something about a splinter and Eva picks up, Courtney's crate and Promptly throws it at her. "pick up your crate chicken," Eva tells Courtney with disdain.

"Hey I'm the only one C.I.T camping experience here, you need me," Courtney says with her hands on her hips.

"So do I, but should think I have more experience than you being a girl scout and a venturer, But do you see me bragging about it no," I say dropping my crate and glaring at her. "And we don't actually need you, you're expendable, like the red shirts in star trek."

Courtney looks at me in shock and Duncan starts laughing, "Oh my gosh, you insulted her and made a star trek reference, you're such a nerd," he says and I just shrug, picking my crate back up and continuing to walk back to camp.

A couple minutes later Tyler puts his crate down "ugh I've got to take a wizz," he tells everyone, making everyone stop, I just continue not wanting to be later that we already are. I look over and see that Katie and Sadie have gone too.

The Screaming Gopher's make it to camp, and me towing a couple yards behind them. Chris walks by "where is the rest of your team?" he asks me. I put my crate down and shrug sitting on top of it and start humming, while I wait for the rest of my team.

"Remember, you guys can only, use your teeth to open the crates," Chris points out to the Screaming Gophers and I. "I came up with that one," he adds. Izzy gets her crate open getting a rope burn on her tongue.

I watch as the other team starts pulling supplies out of their crates, while I still wait for the rest of my team.

After I watch Heather lie her butt off to LaShawna the rest of my team finally arrives. "Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" LaShawna asks us.

I look around and don't see Katie and Sadie, I shrug "hmm I guess we are," I say.

"They're getting a drink," Courtney says.

"Yeah, if they drink with their butts," Harold says, and I make a decision not to ask.

"Ohh girl what happened to you eye?" LaShawna asks Courtney and I finally notice her right eye is swollen. I scrunch my nose in disgust but laugh anyway.

"Nothing just an allergy," Courtney says. And I looking around spotting Duncan, jumping off my crate i walk over to him.

He looks over and pulls me over to his side like he has to remain in contact with me, as we listen to Geoff go into a speech "Okay, dudes it's not to late. We can do this." he says but Harold has fallen asleep and Ezikiel is picking his nose, and the rest of cringe at that.

"Find a gold mine in there or something Ezikiel?" I ask. "Cause you know you were digging pretty deep on there."

Duncan smacks my ass telling me to behave, "like you're one to talk," I retort.

"Very true, very true," he says nodding.

Courtney stand up and starts talking and I start mimicing her with my hand, and Duncan smirks down at me, amusement shining in his eyes. After she's down speaking and electing her self project manager, she start spouting out directions and everyone listens to her. I sigh and do as I'm told even if I'm against her being in charge, I just don't want to voted off on the first day.

 _{As we were working I looked over at the other teams hot tub, and it looked pretty good, unlike our piece of crap tub, and no matter how good I am at repairing and building thing, this thing is just to far gone. I tried really hard to fix it I really did, hopefully this doesn't get me voted off}_

Duncan and Tyler were fighting over a hammer they both let go making it fly backward and hit Harold in his 'special place' he bows over in pain and Bridgett picks up a plank of wood hitting him in the face, then turns around hitting Harold once again on the side of the head, and he out for the count. As I watch this I'm laughing so hard me sides hurt.

Both teams finish and ours looks so bad, it's leaking and covered with duck tape, while the other team's looks like it's straight out of a magazine. Chris looks at both teams hot tubs, he touches ours and it falls apart, automatically making the Screaming Gophers win again.

"Gophers your safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus!. Killer Bass what can I say, it sucks to be you right now, I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight." Chris tells us.

 _ **Duncan + Kaiya**_

We're in the mess hall eating the white paste chef served up for dinner. " So-uh-what do we do now?" Katie asks.

"We have to figure out who we're going to vote off." Courtney says.

"I say it should be princess here," Duncan says jabbing his thumb in Courtney's direction. "Or the brick house here,"jabbing his other thumb in DJ's direction.

"I second that on Courtney not DJ," I mumble suddenly very tired against Duncan shoulder.

"What! Why?" screeches.

"Because unless I'm mistaken you two are the only ones wearing chicken hats, and if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy," Duncan explains.

"But you guys need me, I'm the only one-," Courtney exclaims

"We know who used to be a real C.I.T., so who would you pick?" Bridget asks Courtney.

"How about sergeant sarcasm over here,," Courtney says looking over at me.

"Yeah no thanks, I don't want to have to deal with all of you by self," Duncan says. "try again princess."

"Then how about him," She yells pointing over at Tyler.

"No!... I mean no salt, there's no salt on the table, bummer," Lindsey exclaims then sits back down, and I just shake my head at her.

"Hey, Hey, at least he jumped off the cliff chicken wing," Duncan says jerking me off his shoulder making my head bang onto the table, causing me to groan. Duncan looks down at me and rubs my back murmuring a sorry sweetheart.

"Shut up," Courtney snaps and Geoff gets between her and Duncan

"Okay let's just chill out." Geoff says. "This is getting way too heavy."

"I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm going to go have nap," Duncan says getting up.

"Take me with you," I whine getting up also, and I tiredly follow him.

"Well get on if your coming I don't want to spend an hour going back to the cabin," He says motioning for me to get on his back. I climb on and he carries me back to the cabin, missing out on what going on in the mess hall behind us.

 _ **Duncan + Kaiya**_

"Dude you've got a lot to learn about the real world." Duncan tells Ezikiel, while everyone glares at him. Frankly I don't care who goes home as long as it isn't me or Duncan I'm good.

"Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent, a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp marshmallow represent life," Chris tells us gesturing toward the platter of marshmallow in his hand. "you've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only eleven marshmallow on this plate here, when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow." He tells us. "The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back...EVER. the first marshmallow goes to...Geoff, Tyler, Kaiya," He calls out our names.

I get up and grab my marshmallow, go stand behind Geoff and Tyler. "Katie, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Sadie, Duncan," He lists off everyone names except Courtney and Ezikiel and Duncan gravitates towards me. Chris gets a serious look on his face, "Campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening... Courtney," he finally says after a dramatic pause.

She gets up and sprints for the marshmallow and I sigh leaning back against Duncan. "Can't say I'm shocked, I saw you picking your nose, dude. Not cool." Chris says and walks toward Ezikiel. "Dock of shame is that way, bro."

We watch as Ezikiel walk down the dock of shame and gets on the boat of losers. "The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe tonight."

 _{I think this might be better than sitting on my ass all when I'm not working out, I might even have fun, and hopefully not get voted off too soon. I'll see you next time.}_

AN: I was finally able to update, but I'm still busy. Well anyway comment on what you liked, and didn't like. Or if you have any suggestion about Duncan and Kaiya. See you next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. Keep reading this may or may not happen next chapter. Depending if you like it enough.


	4. The Big Sleep

ove is Kaiya's outfit.

I'm still on my regular sleep schedule going to bed really late and then getting up really early. I was already awake when I saw Chris sneaking up to the cabins with a mega-phone and blow horn in his hands.

He raises both devices, putting the blow horn against the mega phone he presses both buttons and *BUUURRRT* comes out. "Your an evil man Chris," I say walking out from the trees.

Chris jumps two feet in the air, dropping both the mega-phone and blow horn and clutches his chest, "Jeeze you scared the beejesus out of me," he says glaring at me, while I laugh.

LaShawna come out of a window and yells at Chris, "It's 7:00 it's in the morning do I dook like a farmer to you!" she says

 _Duncan + Kaiya_

I'm standing there curled up against Duncan, as we wait for Chris to start talking. "I haven't said good morning to you, so good morning," I say looking up at Duncan.

"What's good about it, but good morning to you too," he says his voice a little rough from sleep.

"Morning," Chris say a little to cheerily, he's obviously planning something or already planned something. "I hope you slept well."

"Hi, Chris, you look really buff in those shorts," Heather says flirtily. *cough cough* whore *cough cough* and you know what Chris says I know.

"Okay I hope you're all ready because your next challenge, begins in exactly one minute." Chris says pointing at his watch.

"oh, excuse me I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast." Owen says nervously.

"Oh, You'll get breakfast Owen, right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake." Chris tells us.

"Oh so your funny now, you know, what I think would be funny-," Eva says angrily as she walks up to Chris with her fist raised. And Duncan let's go of me so he can help hold her back.

"Eva, to control your temper." Courtney whispers to her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Eva asks Chris.

"A little. You have thirty seconds," Chris says pointing at his watch again.

 _{Okay I know Eva needs to control her temper but it would've been great to have seen Chris get punched in the face.}_

"Okay, runners on your marks, get set, go!" Chris yells and we take off running. Me having been running for years pulls ahead of everyone quickly, already setting a fast pace so I can finish faster.

It's been about an hour since we started and I'm still going strong even the sandals I'm wearing, and I've already lapped the other campers a couple times. Chris drives by on a moped with a mega-phone in his hand.

"Pick it up people, if you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat!" Chris says.

"ugh. I hate him so much." Heather says, just standing in place.

"Get in line sweetheart, we all do. And I thought you were into him, with all the flirting you did earlier. Which sucked by the way," I tell her as I run by. And I just hear her groan again.

Another half hour has passed and I'm walking into the main lodge with Duncan. We both sit down, and I just rest my head on his shoulder, slowing down my breathing. I'm tired but still awake, while everyone else has practically collapsed.

Duncan catches me by surprise by wrapping his arm around me, pulling me closer to his body. I look across the room and see Chris filing his nails."I swear Duncan, Chris is more feminine than I am," I tell Duncan.

"I think he's the most feminine person here," Duncan whispers to me.

I look up startled when Owen burst through the door with Noah over his shoulder, "clear a table, stat!" he yells panicked.

I'm still looking at he door when LaShawna comes in and collapses to her knees. "oh, we made it." she says relieved. I look back to Owen and he's giving Noah cpr.

"What took you so long," Courtney says annoyed as Harold walks through the door. Wait what Courtney where the heck did she come from. "We just lost the challenge."

Harold is clutching his chest breathing heavily, "I think I'm having heart palpitations," he says clutching at his chest now with his other hand.

"Hey, wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge." Gwen says and the Screaming Gophers start cheering. Thank you very much Harold.

"Whoa, there! hold your horses, guys. That wasn't the challenge." Chris tells us still as cheery as ever.

"What did he just say?" Gwen and I say at the same time.

Chris walks over to a big curtain that I didn't notice before and says "who's hungry?" The curtain pulls away and a whole turkey dinner is out on a table.

 _{ I don't know if I should eat that, I mean it looks really. But Chris wouldn't serve us this, out of the kindness of his heart he must be up to something. I mean I have to eat so I'll only eat enough to keep me going and not pig out.}_

I walk up to the table and take a small serving of what I like and sit down. I start eating and as I'm eating I'm watching everyone eat like they've never had anything like this before. Duncan sits next to me after he's gotten his fill.

Twenty minutes pass and everything on the table is gone. Everyone was groaning and just laying there, while I drink my water completely fine. Chris comes out of nowhere landing on the table.

"Okay, campers! Time for part two of your challenge." Chris tells us.

"I thought eating was the second part.," Owen says with his mouth still full of food.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asks.

"Weird goth girl is right." Heather says glaring at him. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"I don't know Heather I personally think you could get some more things thrown at you to deal with," I say lifting my head off Duncan's shoulder.

"Um, let me think about that. NO! It's time for the awake-a-thon!," Chris says happily.

"What-a-thon?" Owen says.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one." Chris tells us. "The team with the last camper standing win invincibility."

"So what you're saying is the 20k run and the turkey-eating frenzy, were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen clarifies, I knew he was planning something.

"That's right, Gwen." Chris says through the mega-phone.

"Dude quit it with the mega-phone, you're giving me a head ache," I yell at Chris.

"Man, he's good." Gwen says in defeat.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!,"Chris yells, and everyone walks out of the lodge. I quickly jog to my cabin and grab two books, and my Ipod cause I know these will keep me awake.

So we're 11 hours in and I'm still reading, not even tired while everyone else is yawning and dead on their feet. I'm tuck in between Duncan's legs and leaning against his chest, making small talk every couple, minutes.

I feel Duncan rough hands take my glasses of my face. I turn around and look at him. "Hey I need those they're much more comfortable than contacts if I'm going to be awake for awhile." I tell him making a grab for them, but he holds them away from me.

"When did start wearing glasses?" He asks me, putting them back on my face.

"When I started going blind in sixth grade, remember you were there at the doctor appointment when I got them checked.

"Oh, yeah I remember you used to walk into a lot of things, and you still look very good with the glasses you should wear them more often," He tells me, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

I blush, and put my head down so he can't see it, but I know he does because I can see him smirking in the corner of my eye. We both look up when we hear a thud, and see Owen passed out on the ground.

 _{I know staying awake is hard for some people, but come on even with all that Chris has put us through, I'm still wide awake.}_

I'm still leaned up against Duncan's chest and reading, when he taps my nose and points to Brittney. "What the hell is she doing?" I ask, and Gwen asks the same thing.

"I'm trying to get the blood to rush to my head." Lindsey says, "I think it's working."

"Lindsey, doing that isn't going to make you any smarter," I say in the nicest way possible.

"Can I try?" Beth asked happily. Lindsey agrees and Beth does the same thing.

I go back to reading, shaking my head while Duncan strokes my hair. His other hand accidently brushes past my ticklish spot and I fight to not giggle but one comes out. I look up and see hime smirking at me, and I give him the don't-you-dare look. But he does it anyway making me squirm and drop my book, as I try not to laugh.

"Stop, stop!" I say in between giggles.

"Kiss me and I will." He says and my eyes get really big as I look at him shocked.

"Okay," I say quietly agreeing to something I've been thinking about for awhile. And I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips my eyes closing. After about a second I feel him kissing back, and it feel like magic better that fireworks people are always talking about.

But eventually it had to end, when we both needed air. "I've been wanting to do since I saw you on the dock," he whispers kissing me again softly. "Kaiya will you be my girlfriend?"

"Me too," I say smiling and I rest my head on his shoulder. "And yes I will be your girlfriend."

Duncan pulls me closer to his chest as I go back to reading, we both sit in complete comfortable silence. Smiling softly I snuggle closer to his chest, as he strokes my hair.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Eva says putting her mp3 player into her pocket, but as she walks away it falls out, and Heather walks over picking it up. I softly glare at her through my hair.

We are now 24 hours in and I put my book down actually started to feel tired now. I don't even realize I'm falling asleep until Duncan pokes me and tells me to stay awake. "Come on sweetheart you can't leave me to stay awake by myself with these people." he says.

Tyler stand up screaming and shows up. "congratulations, campers. You've made it to the 24-hour mark." Chris says happily. "Time to take things up a notch."

"why are you so cheery all the time?" I ask growling at him.

Duncan rubs my back and says "Down girl." and I start giggling a lot from the lack of sleep.

"Fairy tales," Chris says pulling a sheet away from a stack of books. And I see chef next to him in a lambs costume, and a mini harp in his hands.

"Dude you've got to be kidding, why'd you make Chef dress like that, I liked him the way he was and now he's going to give little kids nightmares in that outfit," I say whining, and chef glares at me, making me raise an eyebrow back at him.

Chris clears his throat, and Chef plays the harp, "Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom... a boring village. And inside this boring, sleepy village," And I just stop listening there, I'd like to stay awake.

So I put my earbuds in and put my music on really loud, so I can stay awake. I look over at Cody and he's using Owen's butt as a pillow and a couple second later Cody gets gassed from the toxic fumes coming from Owen's butt, and starts to choke.

I start laughing really hard at this scene in front of me. Duncan looks down at me questioning and I just point at Cody. "Karma for hitting on you when he first arrived," he says trying hard no to laugh.

Now it gotten so much worse, the nutcracker is playing and Chef is in a pink tutu, dancing around throwing glitter at us. "Chef why are you doing this, isn't there other ways to get payed?" I ask him.

We are no 40-hours in, and those who are still awake, are fighting for it. Duncan spins me around so I'm kneeling in between his legs, and kisses me. "I know another way to stay awake," he says then kisses me again. I softly kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck.

We hear someone clear their throat behind us, looking behind me I see Chris standing there. "Lets try to keep it pg," he tells us.

"Hey you can't say that because I know for a fact some of the challenges your going to make us do aren't going to be pg," I tells him and he nods in agreement, knowing I'm right. Laying down on the ground, using Duncan thigh as a pillow, I start humming a random tune.

I start falling asleep again, but Duncan shakes me. "what did I say before," He says raising an eyebrow at me.

"I know and I'm trying," I tell him sleepily. I shoot up suddenly getting an idea, "maybe we should pull a prank on Harold," I say not so tired anymore.

Duncan laughs at my sudden excitement, but agrees.

At 51-hours Gwen points out something very important, which that Justin hasn't moved in 50-hours. Gwen and Trent go up to Justin, and start doing something to see if will break his concentration. Gwen pokes his face and he starts moving. Justin opens his eyes showing that he painted his eyelids.

"His eyelids are painted. I saw it!" Eva yells out. And Chris get this look on his face like he wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Shut up. Oh I've got to see this." Chris says and runs over expecting Justin's face. "That is so freaking cool! But you're still out, dude."

"How did no one notice this before," I ask aloud. And everyone just shrugs.

Two more days pass, and this morning Duncan decides to put Harold hand in to a warm glass of water to see if the myth actually works. "Duncan you're so mean," I say as I watch him do, not even bothering to stop him cause this was his idea and I thought it was better than mine.

Harold sighs and he peed his pants. "Oh gross it works, dude peed his pants!" Duncan says pointing at Harold's now pee soaked pants. And I just cringe in disgust.

"I guess you were right Duncan, some myths are true, I guess this was one the myth busters decided not to do." I say. Harold wakes up and covers himself in embarrassment.

"I'd kill for a coffee right now," Gwen says.

"So would I," I say in agreement.

And the irony of this situation is, is that Chris decides to right then walk in with a cup of coffee in his hand. "What is the matter with you people?" He asks then takes a drink from his coffee. "Come on, fall asleep already."

Gwen starts begging at Chris's knees gripping onto his shorts, "you got to hook me up, man. I'll even eat the grinds," she begs reaching for his coffee cup. "Anything."

"Okay I want some coffee, but I don't want it that much," I tell Duncan.

"All right, these six stay with me. The rest of you go and get a shower, for heaven's sake. You stink!" Chris says seriously. I didn't want it to come to this." Chris says into the camera. "I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this.' But darn it these campers are tough." Chris continues. "And so I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find..." And he pulls out a book. "The history of Canada a pop-up book. Chapter one. The beaver, national symbol and a 'dam' fine hat."

We all groan, I don't know he just pulled out the big ones especially the talking in monotone, I'd give him two thumbs up if I wasn't the one he was reading to.

A couple hours later, Trent, Heather, and Eva go down so now it's only me, Duncan, and Gwen. "Time for a bathroom break," Chris says pointing toward the restroom. "any takers?"

I had finally moved away from Duncan when he started to clutch his crotch, in his need to go to the bathroom. "I've held it in this long, sweetheart. I can go all day."

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another 10 chapters?" Gwen asks, and I nod in agreement.

"She's right Duncan," I tell him and he gets this horrified look on his face, and quickly makes his way to the bathroom.

"You've got five minutes, long as you don't mind a little company." Chris says clearly enjoying this.

"Fine, but stay out of the stall." Duncan say pointedly at the camera man.

Gwen and I both sit down entirely exhausted, but I think I've gone longer with out sleep being the oldest child at home and babysitting a bunch of kids under the age of ten, while my parents went on vacation together.

The camera man come back and hands Chris a piece of paper. And we have news. It looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can, which mean it's just the two of you, are left." Chris says and after that it seems like Gwen had given, because she promptly passes out.

"Well, well, well, I guess I was wrong, which means the official winner of the awake-a-thon is Kaiya," Chris says happily lifting my arm above my head. "The Killer Bass win!"

"let go of my arm, and get me a cup of coffee," I growl at him. And he nods quickly sending some one to get me a cup.

 _Duncan + kaiya_

Eva is throwing everything out of our cabin window, looking for her mp3 player thinking one of us stole it. Eva keeps yelling at us, when heather walks up to our cabin claiming she found it, which changes her entire behavior around.

And what really pisses me off is that Chris managed to hear it and renoused our win. Meaning he's going to give it to the Screaming gophers.

 _{I'm not very happy at all, I have been up for nearly five days, I win the challenge and then Eva gets into her bitch mode and ruins the whole thing, so I'm thinking we send her home.}_

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision, there are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave." Chris tells us what he told us before. "And you can never come back, ever. The first marshmallow goes to Kaiya. Duncan, Bridgett, Courtney, Katie and Sadie, Tyler, DJ, Geoff." he calls our names and we go up and get our marshmallows.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris says and after a long pause he tells us who is going home. "Harold. Eva, the dock of shame awaits."

Eva stands up. "Nice. Really nice. who needs this stupid T.V show, anyway?" Eva says and stomps off, and kicks Chris's knee.

"ow! Have a good night's sleep tonight. You're all safe." Chris tells us and I immediately head for my bed. Not even bothering to look back at whats going on.

AN: I hope you liked it, I changed things up instead of going the way I was going to go in the first place. But I hoped you liked it all the same. Thanks.


	5. Dodgebrawl

Everyone is in the main lodge, Duncan and I are exhausted. We have now gone 4 days with no sleep, why must Harold snore all night. I'm practically falling asleep in his shoulder.

"Duncan, Kaiya you both look like crappie dudes," Chris says all cheerily, which starting to grate on my nerves.

"Stuff it," Duncan and I say together annoyed. Duncan kisses my head and falls back onto the table.

"Harold snored all night," Courtney tells Chris.

"Wow-ow-ow, four nights with no sleep, how much are you two hurting dudes."

"Wanna find out," Duncan says shooting up causing my head to slam on the table, and I let out a small whine of pain.

"No no its cool," Chris says with his hands up and he backs away. Duncan turns back to me, and kisses the part of my head that hit the table. I murmur a thanks and kiss him softly.

The door opens and everyone gasps, Harold must've just walked in. He deserves whatever Duncan did to him after snoring all night. Harold sits down at the table and everyone starts laughing, "Okay! What!" Harold asks,

Geoff leans across the table and says "someone messed with your face dude."

₩Karma's a bitch, against those who make me lose sleep. I would so sick Damon Salvatore on Harold, if he were real. But I can always dream. ₩

After Geoff, says that people began to laugh harder. "Hey sweet stache," I hear Harold say. He must've finally noticed.

"Hey everyone it's Gwen," Chris shouts out, and the screaming gophers, began what they do best and scream.

"I'm so tired I can't feel my face," Gwen says and then there's a slam.

"You're not the only one,"I respond and glare at Harold. I curl up into Duncan's side and close my eyes, trying to catch at least a couple z's.

"Hey fish heads way to kick oit your strongest player," Heather shout out, shaking me from the welcomed darkness of sleep. "Why don't you just give up now," Heather continues. Courtney throws some paste at, but misses. "Missed me."

"Heather why don't you go sick a lemon, maybe it will make you a better person," I growl at her, curling closer to Duncan. She scowls at me, "you know you keep doing you're going to get wrinkles," I tell her, and she gasps and puts her hand to her face.

Chris walks out in front of all of us and says "alright campers your next challenge starts in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it."

Duncan+Kaiya Duncan+Kaiya Duncan+Kaiya ,

We get to this huge glass court, and Duncan collapses onto the bleachers, and pulls me onto his chest. "Wake us up and it'll be the last thing you do," Duncan all but growls at our team and we drift to sleep very quickly.

The next thing I feel is something poking my breast, which in turn wakes me up. I see a long sticky go past me out of the corner, of my eye and it goes up Duncan's nose just a little bit. What are these idiots doing now. Duncan grabs the stick sets me to the side, and breaks it.

Duncan goes over to Harold, pokes his chest, and says "you better have a really good reason for sticking this up my nose."

Courtney gets between the two of them and tries to rea son with duncan. "Loook, we are down two nothingm I can appreciate that you need a little nap time, but we need your help," she says.

"Oh and why should I help you darling?" Duncan replies.

"Because I can personally gaurentee, to you that if we lose this game, you'll be the one going home, darling," Courtney says sarcastically.

"Hey you do that, I will drop kick you so hard your parents will feel it," I tell her threatening.

Duncan sighs "fine I play, but on one condition, you do what I say, when I say it,"he says and Courtney nods "okay here's a strategy I pick on my first visit to juvie, it's called crush the new guy."

I sigh, well I can see this working. I walk up to Duncan and kiss his cheek, he looks at me finally noticing I stole one of his shirts. "That's my shirt,"he says.

"Yeah," I just say back.

"It looks good on you," he says then kisses me softly. I blush and his lips twitch up into that sexy smirk of his. Duncan turns leading Courtney, Geoff, DJ and one of the wonder twins onto the court.

Screaming Gopher throws the Dodge balls, the Killer Bass dodge them, and they take out Owen first, then LaShawna, Izzy, and it just goes down the list per say from there. We win this game, and I'm happy.

"So I think we should do the same thing all over againm so Harold you can sit this one out too," Courtney says.

"But I sat the last one out," Harold complains.

Courtney responds "it's for the good of the team."

Everyone gets a break so I take Duncan's hand and lead him back to the bleachers, I sat him down and then promptly sit on his lap. I kiss him and we end up in small make out session while we wait for the next round.

"Hey you two I thought I told you, to keep it pg, we have children watching the show," Chris complains to the two of us.

I look over at him and decide to be mean "Chris you have a hair out of place," I say and he gasps, he then runs to look for a mirror. I was turning back to Duncan when Chef blew his wistle. The next game we do the same thing over again.

Chris comes back, and he begins to speak, "okay this is the final tie breaking game."

We huddle up and talk about our strategy. "Okay who's going in?" Duncan asks.

"I think it's my turn," Harold says.

"No way, we actually have a chance to win this," Courtney says. Harold nods and walk away from the group.

"Gophers, Bass let's send this sample to the lab, and see what you're made of, " Chris says and Chef blows the wistle, and the game begins. It's just back and forth with the balls I'm waiting for someone to get hit, hopefully Courtney or Heather that would make me feel so good.

Cody gets hit then Bridget. Wow they're actually hitting someone now. People come in and out of the game, I go in and get hit with ball, so I turn around, and sit back on the bleachers, eh what can you do, dodge ball is the one game I suck at. Geoff switches with Harold, and Duncan motions him to the back of the court.

Gwen threw a balittle and it hit Courtney, "this for the oatmeal," she says and I start laughing. Things just go down from there, Duncan got hit a couple of times so now he's with me. Cody takes a shot to the groin for Gwen and both she and DJ took eachother out.

Now it's up to Harold to win this for us. He dead though, he's up against Owen. "Sorry dude but you have to go down," Owen tells Harold.

"Goodnight Harold," Duncan says and he falls starts throwing balls and Harold, starts dacing and dodges the balls.

Courtney calls a time out. "Man that boys got dodge where'd you learn to do that?' Duncan asks.

"Figure skating," Harold simply says and I put him on the back.

"Harold that was awesome," Geoff says. "But dodging isn't enough."

"He's right to win this, you either have to throw him out," Courtney says.

"Which we all no you can't," Duncan inputs.

"Or catch the ball, can you do it?" Courtney asks.

"Definitely," Harold says with confidence.

"Now go catch that ball!" DJ says.

"You can do it Harold," I shout as he goes back to the court, to face off with Owen. We start chanting Harold.

"Kowabunga," Owen says as he throws he ball. It hits Harold slaming him into the wall. We all stand up to see if he's okay, and Harold pulls out the ball. He caught it YES!.

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris says. We all cheer and I jump on Duncan, attacking his lips and he twirls me around. Owen falls to his knees and screams.

We carry Harold, back to our cabin. "Nice dodge skater nerd." Duncan some what compliments. We get back to the cabin, and I walk over to Duncan's bunk and crash on to it with him and we're both asleep.

A/N: Yay I finally updated. By the way tell me what you think Kaiya should do for the talent show next chapter. To see her outfits go to wattpad and look up my authors name which is just Laurarena.


	6. Not Quite Famous

A/N: her outfit for the chapter and the video is what she will do. go to wattpad its the same title.

"Alright campers enough beauty sleep it time to show us what your made of," Chris voice comes through the speakers. And I get up not knowing what he will do if I dont. I get dressed and meet Duncan outside, he kisses me and we go look for where were supposed to this morning after we eat.

DUNCAN + KAIYA DUNCAN +KAIYA

"Are we going to see a musical I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing," Lindsey says to Izzy who just nods the blonde. My gosh could she get any worse.

I lean on Duncan's shoulder and watch Trent and Gwen interact with eachother. They make cute couple, I think and lean into Duncan's shoulder some more. Lindsey blows a kiss toward Tyler, gross can someone gag me with spoon.

Chris comes out, "Welcome to our brand new deluxe state of arc amphitheater, okay this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, talent contest," Chris says.

Owen jumps up and points at Chris "yes, this is awesome!" He says.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers, these three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing dance juggle, anything goes as long as it's legal," Chris says eyeing Duncan as he said the last, part. And Duncan snaps s if he's truly disappointed, giggling into his shoulder s he does this.

"You will be judged by our resident talent scout former dj/bj and rapper legend grand master Chef, who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck," Chris says and leaves the stage.

Duncan and I go back to his part of the cabin to kill Tim before her royal pain in the ass queen Courtney calls us to 'audition' for the contest. Duncan lifts me up on the his top bunk, only after kicking away all of what I assume is Harold's junk.

Duncan climbs up, and us being the teenagers we are, we decided to have a make out session. Only after a couple minutes things stayed to get heavy. I was on my back and Duncan was on top of me, one hand keeping his weight off of me and the other was slowly going up my shirt, towards my breasts.

We pull apart flustered when Courtney called for every one to come out or the front of the cabin. Duncan kisses me one last time before helping me off the bunk and says "we'lose continue this later."

We watch Katie and sadie dance, its not s pretty sight. Tyler was up next, doing some yoyo tricks, but ends up being wrapped in the string.

Chris come over and says "man this is weak."

DJ does some ribbon twirling, and everyone claps. "Fine, sign him up. Who's next?" Courtney says.

"Me," Bridget says. "I can do a hand stand for twenty minutes."

"Okay that would be cute if you were a monkey, next." Courtney says. And Harold goes up takes a breath and Courtney shouts "next."

Duncan pushes me forward "so some of your fancy gymnastic stuff," he says.

"Fine but you're holding my shoes," I say and step out of my heels making me extremely short. I look to Courtney and say "apparently I'm going next."

Courtney nods, and I get a running start and do front handspring, following then with aerial cartwheel. I end off with a couple of back handsprings and an aerial walkover and land on my feet. Everyone starts clapping, but Courtney glares and says "not what we're looking for."

Geoff starts doing tricks on his board, and Bridget, finally decides who's going to represent us "I guess it's Geoff, DJ's ribbon thing, and you're solo,"she tells Courtney, and glances at me apologetic. I shake my head indicating that it's fine.

"Whoo I'm going to be on TV," Geoff screams out.

"You're led on TV," Bridget tells him. Geoff can really be on the dumber side of the spectrum sometimes.

Geoff runs over to the camera and says "oh yeah hello out there dudes."

I walk over to Duncan "I guess we're done for now," I say. Duncan grabs my hand and starts leading me to his side of the cabin. He helps me up onto his bunk, and gets on himself.

"Now where were we," he says then starts kissing me. I straddle his lap and kiss him back. After couple second we come up for air, and he starts kissing my neck, and runs his hands underneath my shirt. I moan not knowing where it came from, and I can feel his smirk on my neck.

Before it got to heavy we got up, fixed our clothes and walk to the amphitheater to meet up with the rest of the screaming gophers. Courtney was practicing, Geoff was cleaning his skateboard.

Duncan starts playing cards with DJ, and pulls me into his lap. Duncan rests his head on my shoulder, rubbing his mohawk against my cheek making me giggle every once in while. I kiss his head and he continues to play his games whispering in my ear occasionally.

"So you can really stand on your hands for twenty minutes,"Geoff asks, bridget.

"Wanna bet I can't?" Bridget says, waving around a chocalate bar.

"You're on."

"I'll take a piece of that action," Harold says.

"Yeah that's virtually impossible," DJ says.

"Then anti up," Bridget says and everyone but Courtney and I put something on the table. Boys and their games, I stand up off of Duncan's lap and walk around stretching my legs.

"Okay 20 minutes starting now," Bridget says and then get down onto her hands. She starts walking toward Courtney, and Courtney looks over and rolled her eyes at Bridget. Bridget keeps 'walking' and a rope wraps around her leg.

I run over to help her get untangled, but it was too late her leg pullin the rope, was tied to a spot light and it came crashing down toward Courtney and lands on her violin. Bridget gets to her feet and looks horrified by what just happened "oh crap," she screams when she sees the damage.

"You, you killed my violin," Courtney snivels.

"Didn't mean to, maybe there is something we can do," Bridget says, and takes the broken violin from Courtney, Bridget tried putting it back together, but it only crumbled in her hand. And at seeing that Courtney start bawling. And I smack my palm against my forehead, at her dramatics.

"Quit with the dramatics, be happy it was your violin and not your head," I snap at her, glaring as I stomp away from her.

Going to the girls side of the Screaming Gopher's cabin. I walk over to my bunk, and flop down onto the bed and stuff my ear buds into my ears, and press play on my ipod. Lips of an Angel begins to play and I get lost in my music.

Bridget soon comes to me and tells me I'm replacing Courtney with my gymnastics routine. I change into my leotard, and walk to the amphitheater and start doing my stretches next to Bridget and Courtney.

Heather comes up to us, and disregarded that I was with the pair of girls she was talking to. "Bridget too bad about the accident, I guess you're going to get your 15 seconds of fame after all," Heather says.

"First I'm the one taking over Courtney," I growl out, and she looks down at me.

"What is that supposed to mean," Bridget says.

"Oh nothing no one would sabatage their own team mate, unless maybe they felt threatened," Heather casually puts out there.

"Hey maybe that's how you gophers opperate, but the Killer Bass has more class than that, we're a team," Bridget says.

"Well I guess, you'll go down as a team too, oh and easy on the chips you don't want to sink that surf board of your do you," Heather says and Bridget glares at her, her bag of chips goes flying, hitting her face.

"Welcome to the first wawnakwa talent contest, where six campers with mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves, first up for the Screaming Gopher's is Justin," Chris says and backs away off of the stage and Justin comes out.

Watching Justin performance, made me want to gag it was so fake. And he ended up scoring high 8 the chef-o-meter. "First up for the Killer Bass, make noise for the big guy DJ!" Chris says. Our team members that are in the stands cheer for him.

DJ gets up there, twirling his ribbon starting off stronge, but soon manages to get himself tangled in the ribbon, but finishes. "Dainty yet masculine, let's see what grand master Chef has to say," Chris says and only two bars light up.

"Not much, so with two down and four to go it's the screaming gophers, screaming ahead, next on deck trent, take it away my friend," Chris says and gets off the stage.

Trent comes put with his guitar, "this one goes to someone special in camp," he says, then begins to play, and sing.

Chris runs out "nice I'm liking your style dude and so does grand master chef," he says and shoves Trent off stage. "Three down and three to go, and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far, let's hear it for Kaiya."

My music starts playing and they out mats down on the stage and I begin my routine. Flipping and spinning all these things, Duncan says to be fancy twirling, but what ever I get up there and do my best. After my final move I go down and lay on the mats.

(A/N: watch the video up top, that's what she's doing.)

Everyone starts cheering even the Screaming Gophers, Chris runs out and help me off the floor. "That was some wicked stuff, dude now let's see what grand master Chef has to say," Chris says and the chef-o-meter goes all the way to the end. "Wow our highest so far, now get off my stage."

I run and go straight to Duncan, who picked me up and spun me around. "You did great," he says and puts me down and gives me his jacket. "I don't want them seeing any more of you. We walk back to the stands and we sit down, well he sits down and pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around my waist. I snuggle up to him and watch the rest of the talent contest.

Heather comes out and sits down. "Originally I was going to dance for you, but instead I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration," she says and waves around a green book. I look over to where she was waving it, and see Gwen's eyes widen.

"What is the queen bitch planning now," I whisper to Duncan. And he just shrugs his shoulders.

"So with words by Gwen, performance by me enjoy," Heather says. "Okay so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute, if they custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me, it would've been mchotty, we just totally connect he's the only person here I feel I can talk to. And I know it's cliche but I love guys that can play guitar." Heather continues reading from Gwen's diary. What a bitch.

Cody looks so smug up until this point and it dawns on him "wait I don't play guitar," he says. I giggle because he's so dense Gwen is obviously talking about Trent. Gwen get up and starts running from us. But what what Heather just did, got her to the top of me hit list.

"Thank you," Heather says looking smug.

"Well its time for the last act of the night, can Geoff and his rad stunts turns it around, but I dont," Chris says. We wait for a couple minutes, and instead of Geoff coming out it was Harold. He steps up to the mic and after a minute begins to beat box. He was really good? When he's done he finishes he ends it with a boo yah.

Chris comes out "wicked best boxing man, and it seems that grand master Chef has declared his winner. Even though they had they the lead the screaming gophers were trampled by the Killer Bass, screaming gophers pick your favorite loserror and I'll see you at the bonfire fire tonight." Chris says.

Later that night Gwen came by our cabin and asked Harold for his red ant farm. And we alook went to sleep to Heathers screams tonight.

A/N: I hoped you liked it, please tell me what you think. And I pick gymnastics because, it hasn't been done before. Thank you for the suggestions.


	7. The Sucky Outdoors

A/N: This is her outfit. I'm just going to immediately start the chapter, today because I finally got my computer/laptop if you will but what ever.

"Campers today's challenge will test your out-survival skills. I'm not going to lie to you, some of you may not come back alive," Chris says. and everyone else but Duncan, Gwen and I gasp. What is wrong with these people, Chris is only pulling our leg.

"Just joking," he says and laughs a little bit "all you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest," he says, now wheres the catch. "You just have to find it," he continues, ah there it is, and he throws Heather, and Duncan a map and compass.

Duncan immediately hands me both the map and the compass, making me the leader for this challenge so to speak. "Oh... and watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in preproduction," Courtney gets up and snatches both the map and compass out of my hand whilst glaring at Duncan. "first team back for breakfast wins invincibility." Chris says and blows his horn. "well, off you go."

 _ **{**_ _I think for this challenge my team has the advantage , I practically lived in the woods during the summer with my dad. So screw you screaming gophers! But we won"t if Courtney keeps her head up her ass._ _ **}**_

We all start walking into the woods, Duncan and I stay more towards the back of our group. Duncan leans over and whispers into my ear "I don't think were going to get much alone time unless, we sneak off," he says and runs one of his hands along my ass.

I blush and whisper back, "I didn't know you were such a pervert"

"Well you bring the best out of me, baby girl," he whispers back, and kisses me deeply then running off to catch up with the team, leaving me standing there. I groan and run after him, he can be such a tease sometimes, I thought it was the girls job to be a tease.

I catch up to him and jump on his back, and he catches me quickly so I don't fall. "I'm going to get you back for that," I whisper in his ear. He chuckles and bounces me on his back just a little bit, causing me to shriek. I pout "why are so mean to me?"

Duncan turns his head to look at me from the corner of his eye, and smirks. I just kiss his cheek "let me down please," I ask and he sets me down softly. "Thank you," I say and he kisses my head. I grab his hand and we continue to follow the group.

"So how is your twin brother?" Duncan asks. "Cause when you weren't with me you were attached to his hip."

I grimace Connor (my twin) and I haven't been that close since before my parents got their divorce. I smile and say "He's doing great, still playing his video games."

Duncan laughs, good he didn't notice my grimace. "Ha Ha, I remember him being glued to the screen, unless he was forced to come outside," Duncan says.

"Yeah," I say shrugging, those were the good times. I notice the silence and ask "where are the wonder twins."

Duncan shrugs "I don't know it's not my job to keep track of them," He says as we stop with the rest of the group. I guess we finally made it to our campsite. I look around and see that all our supplies (well our lent and sleeping gear) is already here.

We start to set thing up, which doesn't take much time at all, and Duncan that we should sneak off, and have some time to our selves. We end up on a boulder, making out not to far from camp. Duncan kisses me hard and pulls me up against his body causing me to gasp giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I moan at the feeling, and we pull away to catch our breath. "I guess we should get back before it gets too dark and they come looking for us," I say even though I don't want to go back.

Duncan nods "you're right," he says and he helps me off the boulder and we head back to camp.

We get back and hear "wow you pitch a tent like a guy," Geoff says to Bridget. "I mean, you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff," he continues.

"Gee thanks," Bridget says.

"What's for dinner woman? I'm starving," Duncan asks Courtney to get on her nerves.

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response," Courtney shoots back.

 _{They have been going at it with each other since they met, and I can't help but to feel like their flirting or something.}_

"Hey guys look what I found," DJ shouts out with a bunny in his hand.

"Well I've never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck I'm game," Duncan says as we all go up to DJ.

Dj sighs and I smack Duncan upside the head and give him the what the hell is wrong with you look. "No way this is my new pet, I'm calling him 'bunny'," DJ says.

"You couldn't find any food?" Courtney asks, no that I think about it I am pretty hungry. Courtney sighs "then it looks like we're eating grubs and berries for dinner."

"Has anyone seen tweedle-dumb and tweedle-idiot?" Duncan asks, I shake my head having already asked this question. Every one shakes their heads and answer no.

I shiver as we sit down around the fire, well Duncan sits down and in his lap. He notices and gives me his hoodie with the giant skull on the front of it. I smile and give him a small kiss in thanks, leaning into his chest. The warmth of the fire combined with Duncan's sweater I start to fall asleep.

I wake up later to everyone screaming, "did you tell your stupid hook man story again," I say sleepily. And Duncan Laughs evilly and I finally notice I'm no longer on his lap.

Courtney marches up to Duncan and he just smiles at her. "Duncan, that was so not funny," she says with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes it, was. I just wish it was all on camera, oh wait it is," Duncan says.

I get up and head toward the tent not really wanting to deal with Duncan and Courtney's bantering even if it might be innocent "I'm going to bed," I say side stepping Duncan heading into the tent and curling up into one of the sleeping bags. I open it enough for Duncan, for when he decides to join me. After that I'm a sleep in no time.

I wake up later for a short amount of time because our tent caught fire and it started to rain, I smile as the sound of the rain lulls me back to sleep curled up against Duncan, having the most wonderful dreams with no Courtney.

The sun comes out and wake up to see Courtney and Duncan curled up together still sleeping and I'm next to them. Great they even gravitate towards each other in their sleep.

 _{So I wake up this morning, hoping to be cuddled up to Duncan. But instead of me being cuddled up to Duncan it was Courtney. I mean they are a sleep and all, but it still hurt to see them that way.}_

Courtney finally wakes up and I'm stomping out the fire. Duncan wakes up also, he immediately shoves her off of him and they begin to argue again, by this time every ones awake. "Guys I think we should head back for breakfast seeing that all of us are up," I say and start running back toward the main lodge.

I get pretty far, when I hear the rest of the Killer Bass follow. Duncan catches up with me, "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well," I tell him with a tight smile, that was the truth I really wasn't feeling all that great probably because of the rain last night. We eventually make it back to the fire pit back at the camp.

"We're the first one back," Courtney yells out and I just sit down on one of the tree stumps, feeling worse than earlier, and I can tell that I have a fever.

The Screaming Gophers, come running behind us just a few seconds later. "Oh no, they beat us here, this is all your fault," Heather says and shoves Owen to the ground.

"Ah-ah-ah not so fast Gopherinos, it seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish," Chris says pointing back at us. I could care less all I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep off whatever I have.

"Oh you mean Katie and Sadie? I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night," Courtney says and I groan feeling nauseas.

"Darn shame," Duncan continues, and then Katie and Sadie promptly run in, and they start spouting off stuff about getting lost and other stuff.

"Are you two finished with your little love fest. Good because thanks to you we just lost the challenge," Courtney yells.

"Oh get that stick that shoved up your ass out, you should be happy they made it back okay and not seriously injured. So quit being such a bossy know-it-all bitch we could easily vote you off like you can the rest of us," I snap at Courtney and put my head in between my legs feeling extremely sick.

"Alright Killer Bass one of your fishy buts is going home. Gophers, you're going to an all-expense-paid-trip the tuck shop," Chris says.

I stand up "Are we finished now Chris because e I would like to go to bed and sleep off whatever I got," He nods and I briskly walk towards the girls part of the Killer Bass Cabin and crash on my bed.

Later Bridget get me up so we can vote some one off of the team. Earlier I had put Courtney's name into the poll.

Chris goes through his regular speech, on what's to come to those who got voted off. "I can see your all tired so tonight, I'll just throw them to you. Savvy? Kaiya, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Geoff, Tyler," Chris says and throws us all our marshmallows. I hand mine off to Duncan since I still feel sick.

Chris looks to Sadie and Katie, "Ladies… this is the final marshmallow of the evening," Chris says and pauses "…. Sadie," he finally says. And thus begins the very long goodbye.

 **A/N: Finished for now, what do you think? And the Courtney and Duncan drama has finally began. I wonder what's going to happen between Duncan and Kaiya. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Phobia Factor

**A/N: outfit up top. Her hair is now shorter than Courtney and Gwen's but its still blonde. I learned that when i'm writing it reflects what I'm feeling, so things will get better for Duncan and Kaiya next chapter.**

I walk over to where Duncan was sitting, and sit down on the ground leaning on his leg. I look up at him "I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier," I say feeling a bit better after snapping at Courtney earlier.

"It's okay sweetheart, I know aren't feeling well just next time come and talk to me," he tells me and leans down to kiss my head. He helps me up and pulls me onto his lap resting his head on my shoulder.

I lean into Duncan's shoulder and smile, he would dump me to go be with Courtney. "I love you," I whisper to him, and he kisses the side of my head.

We all look up when we hear Sadie's sobs, she's walking with Bridget clutching a piece of dock in her arms. They both sit down "it was a long goodbye," Bridget tells us.

The Screaming Gophers walk up to our group, "what do you guys want, come by to rub it in," Courtney says standing up.

"We got some extra desert after our tuck shop party, thought you might want some," Trent says and Beth holds up some green Jello with a gummy worm in it.

"So what? Your just being nice?" Courtney asks them. Jeez Courtney sit down already, I think rolling my eyes. I shift closer to Duncan's chest and kiss the base of his neck and he shivers, looking down at me.

"Okay. Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air it out," Gwen says sticking her thumb towards their cabin, and Owen farts. I grimace sticking my nose into Duncan's shirt.

Beth walks up to Courtney and she holds up the Jello to her, causing Courtney to shriek out "NO! I mean no thanks. I'm good," she says.

"What are you on a diet or something," Duncan asks and I giggle.

"Yeah a little bit of Jello never hurt anybody," I tell her.

" _No_ I just don't like green jelly okay," she says defensively.

Beth shrugs and brings the Jello this way toward DJ, Duncan and I. "SNAKE!" DJ screams and hit the plate with the Jello.

"Chill dude, it's just a gummy worm," Cody says picking the gummy worm up.

"Sorry for tripping, snakes just freak me out," DJ apologizes.

"I feel you man," Tyler says. "Chicken give me the creeps, dude."

"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asks and Duncan and I start cracking up.

"Wow that's-that's really lame man," Duncan says and everyone begins to tell what they're afraid of.

 _{What happened to this being a game show, now it like some group therapy session.}_

Harold = ninjas, Beth = covered in bugs, Heather = sumo wrestlers. "What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive," Gwen admits.

"Walking through a minefeild….in heels," Lindsey says.

"Flying man. That's some crazy stuff," Owen says and Izzy agrees with him.

"I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly dude," Geoff says.

"Being left alone in the woods," Bridget says and it goes on.

"Bad haircuts," Sadie says sniffling.

"Oh, okay I change mine. That's so much scarier than a minefield," Lindsey shots out.

"Having to defuse a time-bomb under pressure." Cody says and his is actually reasonable.

"I'm not really afraid of anything," Courtney says.

"Boloney," Duncan and I cough out.

"Oh, really," Courtney says. "Well what exactly are phobias Mr. and Mrs. Know-it-all," she asks the two of us, and everyone looks at us expectantly for our answers.

"Uh ce-celine dion music store standees," Duncan admits.

"Ex-squeeze me, I didn't get that," Cody asks.

"Dude did you say 'Celine Dion music store standees," Trent says, and Duncan shoves his face into my shoulder.

"Ooh I love Celine Dion," Lindsey squeals. "what's a standee?" she asks and Trent begins to explain it.

After that they all look towards me, "And what are you afraid of?" Cody says winking at me.

"Being stranded by myself in the middle of the ocean," I admit shoving my face into Duncan's chest.

"Shut up, what are you guys afraid of?" Duncan shouts.

"Well I hate mimes, like a lot," Trent says confidently. "alright Courtney you're afraid of something. Spit it out."

"Nope-nothing." Courtney says.

"That's not what she said last night," Duncan says to the guys, and they begin to laugh.

"Duncan did you ever consider, that I was just humoring you and your stupid story," Courtney says.

"Hey his stories are not stupid, I think there are very creative and well thought out," I says sticking my tongue out at her.

"Sure, sure princess what ever floats your boat," Duncan says smirking down at me.

"Shut Up!" Courtney says standing up, and I start to laugh.

 ** _Duncan + Kaiya Duncan + Kaiya_**

The next week I'm feeling so much better, sitting next to Duncan at the table, laughing every once in a while when he flicks food at Courtney.

Chris comes in and whistles "Campers your next challenge is a little game I like to call 'Phobia Factor' prepare to face your worst fears," Chris says in a deep voice. 'Ah shit really we all need to be careful next time when we talk about personal stuff around here'.

"You mean worse than this," Lashawna says holding up what's supposed to be a sausage link.

"We're in trouble," Gwen says.

"Now for our first victims….. Heather meet us all in the theater _it's sumo time._ " Chris says and Heather spits her drink all over Trent. "Gwen you me the beach… _and a few tons of sand_ , and Kaiya I've got a boat waiting at the dock with your name on it," He says and Gwen and I gasp our eyes widening.

"Wait. How did they know those were your worst fears?" Lindsey asks, and I slam my head onto the table. Duncan rubs my back as I begin to tear up a little bit.

"Because we told them," Gwen clarifies.

"At the camp fire last night," Trent explains.

Lindsey stands up, "wait they were listening to us," she wonders.

"It's a reality show Einstein, they're always listening to us," Gwen says.

"That's like eavesdropping." Lindsey says.

"Jeez get with the picture already would you," I say.

"Chef Hatchet, didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today," Chris says, and Chef Hatchet pulls out something fried shaped like a chicken and hands it to Tyler.

Tyler takes a bite out of it, and a live chicken pops out. He screams and I wonder aloud "How is that thing even alive?"

The first one we see is Beth's, it's a swimming pool filled with bugs and she just shrugs and climbs in, coming back up with bugs in her mouth. I gag a little bit and look away "and beth sets the bar way up there," Chris says and the Screaming Gophers cheer.

Next Lindsey and Sadie were given mullit wigs, now that is a bad hair cut. Owen and Izzy were taken up in a beat up looking plane being flown by Chef Hatchet. Harold got attacked by ninjas in the bathroom.

Chris leads me and Duncan towards the dock. "Get on the boat of losers and one of the interns will take you to a raft that has been made out in the middle of the lake. There you will spend a half an hour by your self," Chris says and I wince. " When your time is up someone will come out and get you," Chris continues.

"Kaiya baby you can do this, you've gone through so much worse," Duncan says and kisses me softly.

"Okay break it up," Chris say and pulls me away from Duncan and shoves my into the boat of losers. It starts up and I'm soon going to my personal form of hell that Chris has created out of the kindness of his heart just for me.

The boat of losers stops in front a wooden raft that is anchored at the bottom of the lake. And the stupid intern shoves me into the water next to the raft, and promptly drives the boat away from me. Cursing to myself I climb onto the raft and watch the boat of losers get smaller.

Looking around me I see totally nothing, "Great Chris made it to where I was actually stranded in the middle of the lake," I say to my self. To make matters worse the freaking man-eating sharks that Chris told us about the first day we were here, began to circle around the raft.

I curl into myself and begin to think of happier things like when I first met Duncan in kindergarten, he was even sporting a Mohawk then.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **I was drawing outside at a table instead of going to play on the jungle gym with the other kids. I see a shadow cover my picture and it snatched away from me. I hear a tearing sound and my picture was in pieces on the ground.**

 **I look up and see it's that mean first grader who is always picking on me. "Hey four eyes, that was a stupid picture," he says "it looks more nicer on the ground," the first grader finishes and shoves me to the ground. He walks away laughing with his friends.**

 **I just sit on the ground crying looking blurrily at my scraped hands. Another shadow looms over me and I whimper. "Hey you okay, they're just big poopy-heads," the shadow says and helps me off the ground.**

 **I look up at him and my eyes widen "hey you're that kid that lives next door to me," I shout, "what's your name, mines is Kaiya."**

 **"Mines is Duncan," he says.**

 **END FLASHBACK**

I thanked him and from then we were attached at the hip, until he moved. I laugh when I hear the rumble of the boat of losers. I was so lost thinking about when Duncan and I were little, I hadn't noticed that the time flew by and the sharks had gone away.

The boat of losers stops in front of the raft and Chef Hatchet is driving, with Chris waiting on the deck. "Great job Kaiya you just earned a point for the Killer Bass, you guys are seriously lacking," He says and helps me onto the boat.

We get back to camp, and I climb onto the dock and head out to find Duncan, only to see him twirling around Courtney. My heart twinges and I begin to turn away when Duncan calls my nmae and runs toward me.

I smile, when he picks me up and kisses me. "I did it, I hugged the standee," he says when he pulls away. "But now I'd much rather _hug you_ ," he says seductively, smirking and kisses me again. I blush heavily when I hear Geoff and DJ cheering and whistling.

Trent completes his challenge, so now we're tied 3:3. Duncan and I are walking along the beach when Geoff runs by with a dark cloud over his head pelting him with hail. I start laughing so hard I have tears running down my face.

There's a big explosion and smoke going into the sky, and I look towards Duncan "Bye, Bye Cody," I say.

Soon we were soon led to a pig pen that had a couple of chickens in it. "All right gang, were in the ninth inning. Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens," Chris says.

"You can do it Tyler!" Bridget cheers.

"Yeah unless of course you're chicken," Duncan says.

"That's so mean," I say and slap his arm. But Tyler is just rocking back-in-forth in the pen.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere with this one," Chris says as he looks at Tyler.

"Tyler this is the last challenge. Quit being such a girl," Courtney yells at him. "You have to do this, or we're going to lose."

"Courtney quit being such a bitch," I yell at her.

"Actually you can't win the score is 7 to 4," Cody says holding out a calculator.

"Not necessarily," Chris says, "we've got one more challenge set up."

"Who? It can't be me, but I didn't-" Courtney goes to say but is interrupted by Chris.

"You didn't have to we're always watching you, and your reactions," Chris says.

"I knew it didn't I tell you guys they were eavesdropping," Lindsey says, glaring at Harold and he glares back.

"Oh, who cares? It's not going to make a difference," Courtney says slouching.

"Let's make this interesting then, I'll give you triple points if you can complete it." Chris says and leads us all to a high dive with a pool full of green Jello below it.

Duncan snorts "you're afraid of jelly," Duncan says.

"Shut Up, and it's only the green kind," Courtney yells at Duncan. "it's like surgery, jiggly snot," she says, and taking it from her perspective it does look gross.

"You can face your fear and dive into this pool of jelly, or let your team lose yet another challenge," Chris says.

Courtney sighs and begins to climb up the ladder, "this is insane, I could seriously die doing this," she says as she climbs.

"Oh. That is just cruel, it's probably warm by now. Warm green jelly, snotty, bouncy ugh," Gwen says.

"You're not going to make me quit," Courtney says.

"That's it keep climbing," Duncan says.

"She's just trying psych you out," Bridget says.

Courtney get to the top and goes to the end of the diving board. "Like you said Courtney, it's okay if you can't do it," Duncan yells at her.

I look to Duncan, what is going on with those two, first the hugging and now this. "It is but we'll lose," Bridget says looking at Duncan.

"Ooh! I can't do it, I'm coming down," Courtney says, and begins to climb down and the Screaming Gophers begin to scream. Courtney get down to the bottom and I give to scariest glare I have making everyone who saw it wince.

"Then there you have it, the gopher have won invincibility this week… again." Chris says, and I stomp away feeling a little over sensitive, and I go to the one hiding place I kept from Duncan. It's a hollowed out tree next the river running through Wawanokwa. I sit there and begin to think about everything going on. I start to feel like Mulan when she's sitting under the Great stone Dragon, maybe I should take her example (the cutting the hair part, not turning my self into a man).

I get up and walk with a purpose to the Screaming Gophers Cabin. Knocking on the girls sides door, Heather answers. "I know I've been a bitch to you, but I need you cut my hair for me, I'll owe you one," I say. "please?"

She nods and lets me in, she has me sit down "Why do you want to cut your hair anyway?" she asks.

"I just want a change," I simply say and she nods, beginning to cut my hair. When she finishes she put the scissors down. "Thank you," I say.

"Your welcome, and you don't owe me one it felt good to do something for someone else, and one that isn't stupid or annoying," She tells me and looks outside. "It's about time you head to the camp fire pit."

I nod and head to the fire pit, everyone was already there and they look really shocked at my new hair. I sit down next to Duncan, "what happened to your hair," Duncan asked.

"I wanted to change it, it's going to get hard soon," I say and look toward Chris.

"Nice hair Kaiya," Chris says and go through the marshmallow distribution. Every one gets a marshmallow, but Tyler, Courtney, and Bridget. "The next name I'm gonna call is Bridget," Chris says and throws the marshmallow to Bridget.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…. Courtney." Chris says Tyler gets up and goes down the dock of shame and gets on the boat of losers. As he walks away everyone makes chicken jokes. As the boat leaves and we hear Tyler scream.

 ** _A/N: I'm stopping it there tonight. You know what to do, Thanks for reading._**


	9. Up The Creek

Saturday, April 2, 2016

9:40 PM

 _ **A/N: Outfit up above.**_

 _{I don't know what to do with everything at the moment especially what's going on with Duncan and Courtney.}_

Chris plays part of the video to Duncan and I, and my eyes widen this is supposed to be private. I look towards Duncan and put my head down.

 _{Those two have been arguing non stop, I know I shouldn't be worried. But it still hurts when your boyfriend is spending more time with another a girl and not with you-}_

It stops there and Duncan stands up and looks at me. "Is that how you feel?" He says coming over crouching in front of me. I just nod and sit there with my head.

"Can you guys hurry up and make up, I'm tired of getting mail from fans wondering if you're going to break up," Chris says. "Oh and we also have a challenge."

Chris walks away and Duncan lifts my head "The reason I've been arguing with Courtney, is that I've been trying to get her to back off, she's trying to get with me," Duncan says, moving a piece of my hair from my face. He kisses me softly " I love you and I really dig the new hair."

I smile and kiss him "I love you too," I say and he picks me up and swings me onto his shoulder and carries me to the area we have to meet Chris. I smack Duncan butt when he puts me down, he kisses and smacks my butt.

"Gophers, Bass todays challenge is a true summer camp experience, a canoe trip," Chris says gesturing toward the canoes on the beach. "You'll be paddling your canoe's to Boney Island, when you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island," He says. "which is a two-hour hike through treacherous dense jungle."

"We've got to pour what?" Geoff says and I giggle at that.

" 'Portage' dude walk with your canoe," Chris says.

"Oh," Geoff says with a dumb look on his face.

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me, the first team to paddle home and get their canoes on to the beach is the winner of invincibility," He says and we all just stand there. "MOVE CAMPERS MOVE," He yells at us.

"Oh wait one more thing I should mention," Chris says. "legend has it that if you take anything off the island you'll be cursed forever."

"yeah a cursed island, woo!" Owen cheers.

"Now get into your, canoes and lets have some fun."

Duncan starts walking towards one of the Killer Bass canoes and run up and jump on his back, "Hey canoe buddy," I say laughing as he struggles to keep balance.

We make it safely to one of the canoes and he sets me in it, I grab one of the vest and put it on. It ended up being too loose and I couldn't tighten it. Duncan sees me struggling "Come here sweetheart," He says.

I walk over to him and he tightens my life vest "There you go," He says and kisses my head then my lips. I get into the canoe and Duncan begins to push us toward the water. Duncan climbs in and we begin to paddle.

Owen and Heather float by "if this canoe a rocking don't come knocking," Owen says.

I feel bad for Heather having Owen as a partner, after she cut my hair we came to a mutual understanding, when not on challenges we're going to be civil to each other. But I still laugh at the look on her face.

"On your marks, get set… paddle," Chris says and shoots his gun up into the air. And we begin to paddle towards Boney Island.

"You know this would be romantic if it was just the two of us, and we weren't going to a creepy island," I say to Duncan.

"Yeah maybe so, but I'm just fine hanging out with you," Duncan says poking me with the end of his paddle making me smile. It's good to just be with him for a little while with no Courtney to ruin it all.

As we get closer to Boney Island some fog begins to accumulate around us. "Well if that doesn't add to the creep factor I don't know what is," I tell Duncan.

He nods and we keep paddling toward Boney Island we finally get to land and Duncan gets out and begins to push the canoe to the shore. I get out and strap the paddles to the inside of the canoe. Duncan and I get it over our heads carrying it with the other Killer Bass.

We all start running through the jungle cautiously looking at everything. A tree falls in front of all us and a bunch of big beavers come with tusks come pout. "Giant beavers," Cody screams. We (the Killer Bass) go in a different direction, than the Screaming Gophers.

We come to a crossroads "which way we gonna go," DJ asks.

"Left, definitely left," Courtney says.

"I don't know I think we should go right," Geoff says.

"The right one is wider," Bridget says.

"Then lets go," I say and Duncan and I run down the right trail. We walk for a little while, Geoff walks through some brush and screams out.

"I'm down, I'm down. This is so unfair," Geoff yells. "Why did this have to happen now, Why! Why!"

"Geoff!," Bridget screams.

"You've got to go on without me," Geoff says, and Courtney begins to walk away.

DJ grabs her arm "We're not leaving any man behind," he says. "Not on my watch."

I groan what is this a war movie, this is a reality show. So much drama all he has is a splinter and we're are carrying him on top of one of the canoes. We make it to the beach and put Geoff down.

We all start collecting wood for the fire, we got enough wood and Duncan pulls out a lighter and lights it for us. "How did they do that so fast," Heather asks and Duncan waves around the lighter.

I bend down to collect more wood and I can practically feel Duncan eyes roaming over my butt. He whistles and I blush, I stand up and bring the wood back and dump it to the fire.

Geoff is dragging himself with one arm to the fire and drops the wood he has into it. "Bridget you have first aid training right maybe you could check out Geoff's wounds," DJ says motioning towards Geoff. "He might have gangrene."

"Or jungle rot," Geoff adds.

"Or athletes foot," DJ adds and cringes. Bridget walks over and checks out Geoff's leg.

"I don't think this is going to be big enough," Courtney says and I actually agree with her.

"You heard the woman we need more wood," DJ shouts and I dump the wood I just collected into it. "Come on lets go."

Harold looks toward the canoes, he better not do what I think he's going to do. But he does he runs over and grabs the paddles and shoves them into the fire. "How are supposed to get home now," Bridget yells.

"You should at least be happy it wasn't one of the canoes," I say.

I look over to the Screaming Gopher and see Izzy throw a amber colored ball into it, and it immediately blows up, throwing just me to the ground. As I hall my head hits a rock and I start to see stars and all I can hear is ringing.

I sit up and put my hand to my head feeling something wet, I pull my hand out and see blood. I groan thanks so much Izzy. Duncan runs over to me and helps me up, he sees my head. "Damn that's a lot of blood," He says and he picks me up as I start to sway feeling dizzy.

I rest my head on his shoulder and he glares at Izzy. He walks us over to the canoes "what are we gonna do with out paddles," Bridget says making my head pound.

"You guys could someone to swim behind the boats and push them, I did that once for this huge, like 60-foot yacht, the whole had to flutter0kick for like eight days to get to shore," Izzy starts rambling. "And four of us got eaten by sharks, I didn't not me, but it was really insane."

"Izzy just shut up already, nobody cares," I groan out.

"That might work," Geoff says.

"We need someone big to push all the canoes back," Bridget says. "DJ you're the only one who's strong enough."

"You can't ask him to do that, the dude can't swim," Geoff exclaims.

"Geoff I know you're friends but DJ is the only chance we've got," Bridget explains.

"She right, those skinny arms aren't going to cut it," Courtney says holding up Harold's arm. "And Duncan can't do it cause Kaiya has a head wound."

"I'll do it," Geoff says and Bridget gasps.

"You can't swim with that kind of injury, your horribly disfigured." Bridget says and grabs Geoff's arm.

"I can do this," DJ says. "I have to."

"That is one brave man," Geoff says.

"Great so can he go now, I'd like to keep the remaining blood I have left," I say and see Geoff hand Duncan his shirt to help prevent more blood loss, it's a little late, but I take the shirt and hold it to my head.

So we all pile into a canoe, and I'm on Duncan's lap with his arms around me to keep steady. Every one starts chanting DJ as he swims us back to camp. We pass the Screaming Gophers and we make it back first, flying into camp.

Duncan keeps a strong hold on me to make sure I don't get hurt anymore. "The Bass are the winners," Chris says Duncan carries me off the beach. "Take her to the medical camp, and have Chef Hatchet look at her head.

Duncan nods and take me in that direction, we get there and he sets me down on one of the beds. Chef Hatchet checks out my head. "Shallow cut so no stitches and she doesn't have a concussion," he grunts out and bandages my head.

 _ **Duncan + Kaiya Duncan + Kaiya**_

Later that night we find out that Izzy ran off because of some people hunting her down. I go to bed with Duncan and he kisses me goodnight. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back. Even though I got this stupid head wound I actually had a good time today.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and all is well with the world now that the tension with Duncan and Kaiya has disappeared. You know what to do.**_


	10. Paintball Deer Hunter

_**A/N: Outfit up top.**_

I'm curled up next to Duncan, slowly blinking the sleep out of my eyes. My head going up and down as Duncan breathes. I start tracing patterns on Duncan right pectoral.

The sound of a helicopter, flies above us. Duncan shoots up knocking me into the wall. "Hit the deck," he says. "Theyr'e coming man. They found us," he continues and jumps under DJ and Geoff's.

We all look at him a little concerned, I climb down from Duncan's bunk. "Duncan you know that's just Chris messing with us right," I say and walk to the girls side of the cabin.

Going through my dresser, I just pull something simple out. Getting dressed I then head outside to the bathroom. Seeing the long line, I turn around and go look for Duncan, I can wait for the bathroom.

The loudspeaker comes on "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet," Chris's voice come out. " Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit."

I start to head that a way when I feel a warm calloused hand grip mine. Looking up I see Duncan smiling down at me softly, and he leans down and kisses me softly and we continue towards the campfire pit.

"Are you ready for today's extreme max impact challenge?" Chris says and I roll my eyes at him, leaning back into Duncan's arm.

"We are ready!" Owen shouts and I shake my head chuckling a little bit.

"Incoming," Chris says and throws a can of beans at Gwen and Trent catches it before it hits her face. "This is breakfast," he says and throws all of us a can of beans.

"Gross are you trying to kill us all," I say refering to Owen. And Heather begins to list off thing that are breakfast food, even mentioning to Chef's eggs.

"Beans, beans they're good for your heart, the more you eat the more you-" Owen sings and Heather throws her can of beans at Owens head.

"Today's challenge is about survival," Chris says. " We're going hunting."

"Now that's more like it." Duncan says liking this already.

Harold walks up to Chris and asks "isn't that a paintball gun?"

"Why yes Harold it is," Chris says and shoots Harold in the chest and I try really hard to stifle my laugh.

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridget asks.

"Negatory," Chris answers. "This is the first ever Paintball Deer Hunt," Chris says. "I'll announce the teams once we get to the woods. So finish breaky."

 _ **Duncan + Kaiya Duncan + Kaiya**_

I don't know how but Geoff and DJ managed to get me on top of Duncan's shoulder, which is exactly where I am at the moment. It's good thing I have a great sense of balance other wise I would've fallen by now.

"And now for the team breakdown." Chris begins. "The Killer Bass hunter are Harold, Geoff and Bridget, locked and loaded with Bass blue paint." Chris says throwing each of them a paintball gun.

"And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters, Lashawna, Beth, Owen, Lindsay," he says throwing them paintball guns.

"Waa-hoo this is awesome man," Owen cheers, and Lindsey leans back.

"you also get these styling glasses and wicked camo caps," Chris mentions. "The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." Chris says and turns around shaking his tail.

"Yeah right I'm not wearing that." Heather complains.

"There is no way I'm a deer," Duncan says.

Chris begins to put the deer gear on Duncan, "Take these off and your team is toast." Chris says.

"I think it'd be fun to be a deer," I say looking down at him. "And we get to be deer together," I whisper the next part into his ear, and I can tell he immediately perked up.

DJ and Geoff help me off of Duncan's shoulders and I start putting the deer gear on. Duncan insisted that he helped me put on the tail. But really he just wanted to run his hands over my butt, which is exactly what he did.

Owens started laughing behind the both of us. "What are you looking at," Duncan asks putting an arm around me.

"Oh nothing baby," Owen says directly at Duncan. It was a little creepy especially when he snapped Duncan tail.

"You better be a good shot, tubby," Duncan practically growls at Owen. He turn back towards me and we begin walking deeper into the woods, with Courtney, Sadie, and DJ.

"At least we get a head start," Courtney says.

Duncan leans over and whispers in my ear, "Yeah a head start to find a good make out area, my little doe."

I shiver knowing that's going to be a new thing for Duncan to say when we make out.

"I don't know about y'all but I'm outta here," DJ says and hops out of like a deer would. And we all look at him a little a shocked, Duncan and I veer off away from Sadie and Courtney.

Duncan and I find a tree stump far away enough where it will take awhile for a 'hunter' to come and get us. He sits down and pats his lap, "Come here my little doe," He says motioning for me to come.

I walk over and straddle his lap, nuzzling his neck. He wraps his arms around me, tucking his hands into my back pockets. I slowly kiss up his neck, to his mouth and kiss him softly. He squeezes my butt, causing me to giggle into the kiss.

I wrap my arms around his neck and continue kissing Duncan. I begin to rock my self into him, making Duncan growl into the kiss. "Be careful my little doe, you wouldn't want to start something you're not ready for," He says pulling away.

"So if I'm a doe that makes you the big manly buck, and you're supposed to come and get me," I tell him getting off his and start running away.

Duncan gets up and starts running after me, I giggle when he gets closer. I take a sharp turn before he can catch me, I slow down when I stop at a cliff face. I turn around and face Duncan, as he starts stalking toward me. Giggling madly I back up against up against the cliff face.

Duncan stalks right up to me our bodies almost touching, his hands come out and grab me around the waist hefting me up over his shoulders. "Come my little doe, we have things to do," and he carries me back to the tree stump.

He pulls me off his shoulder and sets me down on the ground and I sit down on the stump. Duncan heads over to the river and dips his hand taking a few sips from it.

There was a loud farting noise Owen, my head shoots up as does Duncan's.

"Beans," Duncan says and the fart sound comes again. "Owen nice try farticus! You almost had me," Duncan shouts up to Owen and comes back over to me, taking my hand he leads me someplace away from Owens funk.

Duncan and I head further out into the forest. He goes up to a random tree and pulls and a spray can, spraying a skull into the tree. "Why do you two smell worse than usual?" Courtney's voice sound from behind us.

"It's Owen's stink," Duncan starts.

"It's been following us around like Duncan's juvenile record," I finish and Duncan looks at me with a look that says you're right.

"Well, I'm heading back this stupid game must be almost over by now," Courtney says.

"You're going the wrong way," Duncan tells her.

"Excuse me, I was a C.I.T remember?" She reminds us. "I have a natural sense of direction."

"Yes thank you miss red shirt we know," I tell her.

"Camp is this way," She says pointing behind Duncan and I.

"No, it's that way," Duncan says pointing in the opposite direction.

They both walk in the direction the wanted to and ended up crashing into each other. And in result their antlers get tangled, I grab the tangled antlers and lead them in the correct direction of camp.

"Camp is this way," I say leading them behind me. We make it back in no time.

As we walk into camp everyone begins to laugh, they soon stop when they see my glare, (well everyone but Owen).

"O-o-o-oh Duncan you sly dog you," Owen says and I glare at him.

I look toward Chris and motion him to throw me a paintball gun, he seems to catch the drift and tosses one over to me. Making sure there is enough in there, I shoot a couple rounds at Owen. And he falls to the ground.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me," Duncan says angrily glaring at Courtney. Courtney looks at him and slams her foot into his crotch. "Can't even bend over."

Geoff and Bridget get the two of them untangled, as soon as they were done, I shoot a few rounds into Courtney's but. "Thank you Chris I feel so much better now," I say and toss the gun back to him.

"Anytime, easy Courtney our medical tent's really only equipped for one at a time, and Cody's pretty messed up," Chris says motioning to Cody, who looks like he got mauled by a bear.

"Well, since three members of the Gophers are dripping paint," Chris says and Lindsey turns around. "Make that four members, and some of them aren't even deer, I think we have out winner," Chris says looking over at he Killer Bass.

We all start cheering, "you're off to a hunting-camp shindig, Gophers I'll see you at the campfire ceremony again," Chris says.

Duncan tries to cheer but is in too much pain, and pall to the ground, Geoff and I carry him back to our cabin. I grab him an ice pack and kiss him on the cheek. Courtney is so going to get it.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, thank for reading I know you know what to do. So**_ **I'll see you next time.**


	11. If You Can't Take The Heat

Duncan jumps down and has me come down with him, I avoid stepping on Harold's skid marked underpants. DJ and Geoff have been considerate to keep their stuff away and clean since I've practically moved into their side of the cabin. And also since Courtney has kicked me out of that side of the cabin.

Duncan gets down and begins to do his morning push up and I've taken to sitting on his back as he does it. He doesn't seem to have any problems with me on his back.

Duncan continues his push ups, I look down from his back to see a piece of Harold's dirty undies in front of Duncan's face. Duncan breaths in a couple times, then gasps finally noticing Harold's underwear in front of him

Duncan jumps back, throwing, me to the floor "Ugh," I groan and sit up. DJ and Geoff laugh at Duncan's reaction.

"Not cool, Harold man," Duncan says loudly to Harold. "Not cool."

"Those aren't mine," Harold denies, and Duncan stands up. Duncan helps me up.

"Oh, right," Duncan says and wraps his arm around me. "You're always leaving your gitch lying around, you gotta stop Kaiya sleeps in here now."

"No, I'm not. Gosh," Harold says sitting up. "And maybe if Kaiya, wasn't so mean to everybody, Courtney wouldn't have kicked her out of the girls side of the cabin."

"Really Harold, is that what you really think about me," I say going over to Duncan's dresser, and pull out some of my clothes. "I'll see you guys later," say and make my way to the bathroom to get dressed.

After I got dressed Chris called us all to the beach to tell us about the challenge for this week " Todays challenge with test your mind, your team work and your skills in the kitchen," Chris says.

"Yes!" I cheer and smile brightly up at Duncan. "This challenge is totally to my advantage."

Chris looks at me oddly and continues "You will be cooking a three-course meal, and serving it to me for tasting." Chris says "The winners get a reward, the losers will send someone home." Chris tells us.

"Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking." Chris says. "To cook you need ingredients, every morning a truck brings us food todays task starts there," Chris tells us and a truck comes up out of the lake with a dolphin driving it. What the hell.

Duncan, Geoff, DJ and I look inside the truck. "We could do a killer Italian theme." Geoff tells us.

"Hello head chef." Duncan says.

I look toward Geoff "I know some really great Italian drinks to go with the meals," I tell him.

"Awesome that means you're in charge of drinks," Geoff tells me.

I nod and climb in, grabbing a crate I start collecting everything for the three drinks I'm going to do: Raspberry syrup, vanilla syrup, 3 bottles of sparkling water, a jug of milt, lemons, basil simple syrup, sugar, cornstarch, cocoa powder. I start putting them into the crate I got adding a couple other things for garnish.

"I'll see you in the kitchen," I says and kiss Duncan softly, and head toward the kitchen. I put my crate down on one of the counters next to a burner, claiming that area as my work space.

The guys come in carrying all the stuff we need for the Italian theme "okay. We got, like three courses and seven people." Geoff says. "And Kaiya is already taking care of drinks, so everybody partner up."

DJ and Bridget got the pasta sauce and pasta, Sadie and Harold got the antipasto, which leaves Duncan and Courtney doing dessert. Duncan and Courtney glare and each other when they have to partner up.

Duncan looks to me pleading with his eyes, "Sorry Duncan I can't do any thing Geoff is head chef not me," I tell him and kiss him on the cheek.

Going back over to my station I start on the Italian Lemonade pulling out the ingredients I need. I'm doubling everything, so I can share with the rest of the team during lunch and after the challenge.

Four cup of lemon juice which equals to squeezing the life out of thirty of them. I start immediately and cut each lemon in half squeezing the juice into a pitcher with a strainer to keep the pulp and seed from getting into the lemon juice.

After about half an hour I finish with the lemons adding the sparkling water and Basil simple syrup. I mix everything together and put half of the lemonade into another pitcher for the team. I put both pitchers into the fridge.

Harold bumps into DJ who had a pot of water in his hand. DJ accidently on purpose spills the water on Harold's pants. What are the guys up to now.

"Hey! Smooth move, dork-ahontas," Harold says glaring at DJ.

"Oh, bummer," Geoff says "better go change dude."

Harold walks out of the kitchen and back to the cabin. I turn to DJ and Geoff. "What are you guys up to this time?" I ask them.

"Just a little something to get him back for saying what he did this morning," Duncan says behind me, I turn towards him and he pulls me into a short kiss.

"You know it fine right, Harold was jus speaking his mind," I tell him and pull away going back to making the drinks.

The three guys that are here all say I know and go back to what they were doing. I start setting things out for the Italian raspberry cream soda, and I realize I forgot the raspberries that I wanted to add. "I'll be right back," I say and run out to the truck and grab a three containers of raspberries.

Two for the drink and one for me to snack on. I walk back into the kitchen and see Harold in a red men's thong. My eyes widen and I gag just a little bit, I quickly turn and head back to where I was working.

Starting on the cream soda which only takes me a couple minutes I add he raspberry syrup, the vanilla syrup and the club soda into a pitcher large enough for everyone. Adding two of the three small containers of raspberries to it I mix it all up and top it off with some milk.

I walk over to Duncan and watch him roll out some pastry dough, while Courtney mixes some custard it seems to me like they're making connolies. "Hey Duncan, Courtney, do you want some chocolate to drizzle over them when they're finished," I ask.

Courtney looks apprehensive but nods. "Okay I'll do that while I work on the Cioccolata Calda," I tell her.

"What," She asks.

"It's Italian for hot chocolate, I'm going to be doing an Italian hot chocolate," I tell her.

"I think it's hot that you can speak Italian," Duncan tells me.

"Ebbene si ringraziare il mio sexy ribelle di un fidanzato," I purr at him in Italian and kiss him, before getting to work on the chocolate drizzle and hot chocolate.

I work on this, I get into my own little world and miss everything around me except for when Geoff gets out the lemonade I made for everyone and Duncan sets down a sandwich and a glass of lemonade next to me.

I murmur a thank you, and he kisses my head. I eat as I work making sure nothing burns of curdles. The cooking part of the challenge in just about finished when finish the chocolate drizzle and the hot chocolate.

I take the chocolate drizzle of the burner, and walk it over to Duncan and Courtney. "It looks good you two and here is the chocolate drizzle I promised the two of you," I say and set it down next to the connolies.

"Thanks babe," Duncan says and kisses me softly on the lips. I smile and give him a kiss back. Geoff and I go out and begin to set thing up for Chris, I get two glasses and the two soft drinks for the first two courses.

"Don't drink these now," I tell Chris and pour the two drinks over ice in each of their glasses. "The lemonade is for the appetizer and the raspberry cream soda is for the main course, I will have the last beverage come in with the dessert." I tell him.

Harold and Sadie come out with the antipasto, and set it in front of Chris. They both come and stand next to me with the rest of the team. We watxh Chris devour the antipasto. "Your antipasto passed the test-o," He says and takes a sip of the lemonade. "Very good, best lemonade I've ever had."

Chris asks for the pasta and we slid the pasta in front of him. He digs into it and every few bites he takes a sip of the raspberry cream soda. He finishes it and looks at all of us. "On a scale of 1 to 10, 15!," he tells us. "How will the Gophers respond."

And Owen come out with a platter of rib bones with no meat on them. "Yeah this looks likes it's, uh, been eaten," Chris says.

"Not all of it," Owen says. "I think there's a tiny chunk left on that bone over there."

Chris picks the chunk of and pops it into his mouth "you know what I've had worse," Chris says. "Two points, ooh, close, Owen but the Bass still lead 15-11." he says "Time for dessert."

Courtney and Duncan bring out the connolies and I set down the Italian hot chocolate down with it. Chris be eats and ends up guzzling down the hot chocolate. "Eh six, but the hot chocolate was fantastic," He says. "The Bass have 21, so the Gophers need all 10 points just to tie it up."

Lindsey and Gwen bring out some Flambe "And I have to say this dessert looks like a winner," Chris says and pokes at it with his fork and it turns to dust, the one chunk he got on his fork he eats, and ends up choking on it.

Owen does helps Chris out and he coughs up the chunk of flambe. "what is that," Chris says and pick the piece of food up that he choked on.

"It's Heather's recipe," Lindsey says and she gasps "oh, my gosh she's still in the fridge," She says and runs out to let her out.

I look up at Duncan "what all happened today, I zoned out while I was cooking?" I ask.

"A lot," he says and kisses my temple. "I'll tell you later, back in the cabin."

Heather comes out blue as can be with some bulky looking eyebrows. "You guys are s-s-s-o dead," She says shivering. "is it over."

"it is, and the Bass win 21 to 12," Chris says and we all cheer. Duncan picks me up and we go back to the kitchen to have some of the left over food. We eat our fill and head back to the cabin.

Duncan tells me what all went on today, and I get an idea. I tell the boys except Harold. So the next morning everyone is out in the lake or in a canoe.

Harold wake up with his bunk on the dock, he gets up butt naked. "Good Morning Harold," all of the girls say. And Harold looks down and covers himself with a pillow.

Duncan, DJ, and Geoff come by in a canoe with a bag of Harold's clothes. After some begging on Harold's part he finally admits his faults and the boys throw him his clothes and he runs back to the cabin.

Swim towards the boys and lean up as Duncan bends over and I give him a kiss. "We won't be having anymore problems with him." I say.

 _ **A/N: I know I skipped around a bit this chapter, but I wanted to focus on Kaiya today. I'm sure you understand.**_


	12. Who can you Trust

p stA/N: Hey guys I know it's been awhile, but I had to get surgery and I've been helping my dad with around the house because he has severe shoulder pain in his one arm. I can happily say I felt the need to write again even if it is just one chapter, I know I'll need to get back into the groove of things.

I walk into the main lodge holding hands with Duncan. He's not very happy at the moment having to deal with Harold still leaving the occasional piece of skid marked panties on the floor in the cabin. But Harold has gotten slightly better about it.

I got a big surprise this morning, as I was going through my bag I discovered that my grandmother packed the blanket I was knitting, she even got me an extra pair of needles. I squealed for five minutes before Courtney 'politely' asked me to stop.

We both got in line for breakfast, I've decided that I can't go the entire summer with just water and the occasional bag of chips, even though I could probably survive better on that than Chef's cooking.

"Today's breakfast is a Hawaiian Italian fusion casserole," Chef tells us. Oh gosh all he did was mix all the left overs from last weeks challenge together, gag me with a spoon please.

I lean over and whisper in Duncan ear, "Are you sure that eating his cooking isn't one of the challenges that we have to endure everyday, instead of once a week?" I ask him.

Duncan just shrugs and kisses my head. "You mean left overs from the cooking challenge." Gwen deadpans, see she gets it too.

"Yeah that's right!" Chef says raising his voice. "You got a problem with that?"

Gwen salutes "Sir, no, sir," she says.

I make it in front of Chef and smile sweetly, "Chef you are looking extra mean today. Did you forget to clean your apron?" I ask smiling and he just shakes his head smirking. "Well whatever you're doing keep up the good work," I say.

Chef smiles and sets a bowl of fruit onto my tray with the casserole, "Smartass, you know you remind me of myself when I was your age," He says giving me a genuine grimace/smile.

Smiling back I take my tray and sit down with the Killer Bass. Duncan sits beside me and the rest of the group just stares at me. "Dude! How did you do that?" Geoff asks and I just shrug.

"It's just part of my charm," I tell them like it's the most obvious answer in the world. Duncan leans over and takes some of my fruit, I giggle softly and lean on his shoulder the both of us devouring the big bowel of fruit in a matter of minutes.

Duncan gets up and gets a cup of coffee. He looks around and smirks at me before stuffing the other mug into his pants. Courtney glares at him, but doesn't say anything.

I gave her a little lesson about leaving Duncan alone, last night before going to bed I put a couple pairs of Harold's dirty underpants in her bed. I was wearing protective gear obviously, who knows how toxic that stuff is. She got the message this morning after waking up with a pair of Harold's granny panties stuck to her face, and the note that I left on her dresser.

 _{So yeah I put Harold's skivvies in her bed, she need to learn not to mess with me. *leans towards the camera* And if she hasn't learned anything I'll just make the rest of her time here complete and utter hell. And mom and dad if you're watching this tell grandma I said hi and thank you for packing my knitting needles. *Kisses hand and waves goodbye}_

After everyone finished breakfast Chris called us to the docks to explain this weeks challenge. I lean against Duncan as Chris begins to speak. "So last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues," He says with a hand on his hip. "And I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pond, too," He says eyeing me mostly with a glint in his eye. Chris tried to reprimand me this morning about what I did, but he was laughing so hard and he complimented me on the creativity of it.

I can feel Courtney's glare on me, but I'm to focused on Duncan's reaction. I could feel the rumble of his laugh and he softly whispered in my ear how that made his whole day. I smile up at him and softly peck his lips, motioning for Chris to continue what he was saying.

"So this week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust," Chris says. "Because all good things begin with a little trust."

"Nu uh, not all good things begin with a little trust." I say denying what he just said. "Some good things begin with mild hate and evil intent," I say smiling sweetly at Courtney as she just glared at me.

 _{ I don't know if I should do this challenge I mean if I'm paired with Courtney, my mild hate and evil intent might cost us this challenge. *sighs* so I guess I have to behave for this one. Or maybe this will bring the two of us together and we can have sleepovers and do all that girly stuff together. *snorts* Who am I kidding that will never happen even if pigs began to fly.}_

Chris looks at me actually thinking about what I just said. "There will be three major challenges, that will have to be completed by two or more member of your team," Chris tells us and some people groan mainly Courtney.

"Normally we like to have campers choose their partners, but not this time. More fun for me," He tells all of us.

"Oh and Kaiya the producers have decided to leave you out of this challenge because and I'm quoting you, your 'mild hate and evil intent' you have towards a couple people will be a 'danger' " He tells me with slight disappointment in his voice.

I sag my shoulders and pout "But I really wanted to bond with Courtney today," I say faking sadness with a little sarcasm. Duncan laughs and helps me onto his back.

We have some time before we have to show up for the first part of the challenge. Duncan carries me to a more secluded part of the beach. He sets me down and he sits down, pulling me to straddle his lap.

Duncan cups the back of my neck in his hand, pulling me down to kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him softly, his tongue swipes against my bottom lip. I open my mouth and let my tongue tangle with his.

Duncan runs his hands up my side, leaving a trail of heat as he goes along. I run my hands through his mo-hawk and push my body closer to his. Duncan pulls away and leaves small kisses down my neck. I moan softly when he sucks softly on a spot behind my ear.

A throat is cleared and someone taps me on the shoulder. I growl and look over my shoulder seeing one of Chris's runners shifting nervously behind me. Duncan groans into my shoulder "What do you want?" he growls out and takes his hands from under my shirt.

"Cha...challenge is a...about to start," Chris's runner stuttered out. Duncan and I groan and we both get up. We quickly fix ourselves and quickly run over to the group to hear the challenge.

"Now that Duncan and Kaiya have shown up I can start," Chris says glaring at the two of us. "Okay, so for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme free hand, rock climbing adventure." Chris says motion to the cliff side behind him.

"DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass." Chris says crossing his arms.

"And Heather and Gwen for the Gopher, here's your belay and harness" he says, throwing the equipment to the participants in this challenge.

I groan and glare at the camera closest to me. "This looks like so much fun, and I can't do it because of a couple pranks." I growl. This looks more dangerous than what I could think of on the spot.

Heather snatches the belay from Gwen, "If you think I'm going to let you hold me up, you're nuts." Heather says glaring at Gwen.

"You won't be holding her up, exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay, as their partners climb." Chris tells us. "If the climber falls the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the side and the base if the mountain, are rigged with a few minor distractions like..." Chris says and I lean against Duncan's back feeling dejected that I can't participate at all during this weeks challenge.

Chris starts listing off the 'minor distractions' "Rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few other surprises." He tells, minor explosives that sounds fun.

"Wicked," Harold says.

"The person on belay must also harness their partner up." Chris tells us with a wicked glint in his eye as if he knows someone is going to try something. "It's all about trust people," Chris says. Duncan and Dj smile at each other, while Gwen and Heather glare. "And remember never leg of the rope, your partners life depends on it."

Gwen raises her hand, "Excuse me, can we trade partners?" she asks. "I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today."

Heather gives Gwen the hand "Please. As much as I love your company, I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you, yet." she says eyeing Gwen like she's crazy. Heather lifts the belay and harness in her hands "Now spread 'em."

I let go of Duncan and he kneels down to help DJ into the harness. Chris looks on smirking at Duncan's look of concentration. "Never tried this before, have you?" DJ says excitedly down at Duncan.

"oh, yeah they teach you how to climb walls in prison all the time," Duncan says sardonically.

I shake my head and smile brightly. "I have, it was so awesome," I say and DJ's pet bunny, Bunny pops out of his pocket.

DJ takes him "Aw, sorry, little buddy, you can't come up with me." He says. "You can trust Geoff, he's my buddy... Yo, Geoff, hold Bunny while I'm on the rock," He says and hands the bunny over to Geoff. "Thanks G."

Before the challenge starts, Duncan turns around and pulls me into a deep breathtaking kiss. He pulls away and smirking at my deep blush. He pecks my lips one last time "For good luck," he says still smirking.

Everyone has their eye's the both of us and my blush deepens. I cover my face with my hands. "Well it's good to know I can take your breath away," Duncan tells me, I glare at him playfully and smack his arm as hard as I can.

Chris watches the both of us laughing, I pick up a rock and throw it at him. He ducks and glares at me, "Watch the hair, little miss."

I watch as DJ and Gwen climb the cliff-side, DJ was a head of her by just a few feet. Gwen makes it past DJ and is blown off the cliff-side. "It's okay I've got you," Heather says.

Chris pops up out of no where next to me, "I did say there would be surprises," Chris says and pulls out a water gun smirking at me. "Habanero pepper sauce, anyone?"

Chris proceeds to spray the hot sauce on to Heather. "Ugh. What the heck, Chris?" She says and lets go of the rope to rub her eyes. Gwen screams as she falls, and hits the ground with an ow.

"Muy caliente," Chris says and sprays Duncan. My very sexy looking boyfriend turns and opens his mouth and drinks the hot sauce being sprayed at him, to avoid getting it in his eyes he has his sunglasses on wearing sunglasses.

"Is that the best you can do?" Duncan questions.

Chris looks a little panicked and looks toward the camera. "Is that the best we can do?" he whispers toward it.

Gwen passes DJ on the cliff side again and I look toward Heather. She's got this evil look on her face. "Come on, Gwen you don't want to fall _... behind,"_ she says and pulls the extra rope, ripping off Gwen's shorts showing off her purple panties.

Gwen screams and the ripped shorts hit DJ's face, Duncan takes his sunglasses off "Well, you don't see that every day." he says joking before turning around and shooting me a quick wink. I blush knowing exactly what he's thinking.

"No, you don't, my man." Chris says and stares. "No, you don't."

DJ takes the ripped shorts off his face letting go of the wall and falls backwards. DJ screams as he falls down, Duncan lets go of the rope and the loop around his lag tightens taking him up with DJ.

They both groan when they collide "This bites," Duncan says as he hangs there.

"Uh, big time." DJ agrees, I grab a harness and a belay. I strap the harness to my hips and thighs. Owen looks to me in excitement.

"Do you wanna help?" I ask him he nods quickly and I shove the rope toward him. "I'm going to get them down," I say and begin to climb.

Going over to where the boys are I look up and see Gwen had won. "Looks like the Gophers won the first challenge." Chris states.

I climb up easily and help get the boys down. I untie Duncan's ankle from the rope and both boys crash to the ground. "Sorry guys I totally forgot that was going to happen," I say after I climb back down.

I smile and thank Owen and go over to Duncan. I help him off the ground and brush the dirt off of him. I kiss his cheek whispering my apologies again. He kisses me softly and helps me out of the harness.

Chris indicates where the next challenge is going to be and we all head to the Main Lodge. It's completely dark inside when we get in there, but some spotlights flash on and I close my eyes now seeing floating dots.

Duncan x Kaiya

I groan and bury my head into Duncan's chest now having a head ache. I turn and see a stunt double jump in and Chris pop out from behind the podium, as the 'competitors for this challenge come up out of the floor.

"And now, round two. The extreme ... Cooking ... Challenge!," Chris shouts and his stunt double crawls out from behind the podium. Both Trent and Lindsey glare at Geoff and Bridget and they do the same in return.

"Each team must choose, who cooks and who eats," Chris says looking between the two teams.

"I was head chef last time, you better cook," Geoff says scratching the back of his neck and Bridget nods.

"Ooh, Todd, I'll be the cook," Lindsey says flirting with Trent but fails as she says wrong name.

Lifting my head off my shoulder I look at her say "Lindsey sweetie his name is Trent," I tell her and she nods with a blank look.

"Today you will be preparing, Fugu sashimi the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish," Chris tells everyone cheerfully as he looks at the camera. Ooh fun, I guess this is what he meant about me potentially killing some one.

I pout a bit and move back cuddling into Duncan's and blushing lightly when he moves his head down, nipping at my neck. I move my head and glare at him, "Not during a challenge," I hiss at him. He whines and just rests his head on my shoulder pouting lightly.

A projector turns on and the lights go out for awhile, "The Fugu blowfish contain enough lethal toxin to kill 30 people." Chris says and uses the pointer to point and the projected image of said fish as Chef walks over and taps the little aquarium making the little fish blow up.

"Fishies, meet your maker!" Chef shouts throwing the blowfish onto each teams plate. Lindsey squeals happily, while Bridget looks a little put off by the fish.

Chris points at the safe parts of the blowfish that is safe to be consumed. "They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The Poison paralyzes the nerves and there is no antidote, so no worries."

I giggle when Chris says that so happily, "Chris is that why the producers said I couldn't be part of the this challenge?" I ask whining softly . He just nods feeling put out about it also.

"You have taken biology, right?" I hear Trent ask Lindsey. I shake my head and give Geoff and Bridget a good luck thumbs up as Chris gives them the go ahead.

As the challenge goes on I head to the back of the room and sit down on one of the benches. Duncan follows and sits behind me on top of the table, leaning back between his legs and take a small nap as the challenge goes on.

Duncan shakes me awake when Bridget finishes setting down a plate yummy looking sushi. Looking over at Lindsey I began to giggle as I watch her out some ketchup on the pile of smashed fish.

I hold my breath as I watch both tasters on each team try their fish. Geoff ends up surviving poison free while poor Trent falls to the floor going into a type of anaphylactic shock. "It's cool give him 24 hours and he'll be up and walking and breathing good as new." Chris tells everyone.

"Uh is anyone going to help this guy?" Geoff asks. I look away and bury my face in Duncan's chest when Chef leans down to give Trent mouth to mouth.

Duncan x Kaiya

I giggle as Duncan pulls my shirt over my head and attacks my neck and shoulders. We finally got the cabin alone and this time we made sure that no one was going to come and interrupt us.

But I guess I spoke too soon when Geoff comes running in screaming about DJ bunny being eaten. I look over and see him freeze as he finally spots Duncan and I. He looks me over for a second making both my boyfriend and I glare at him.

"Geoff if you don't get your eyes off of my girlfriend you are going to regret it," Duncan says and hands me my shirt. I slip it one as Geoff explains what happened to bunny.

"Damn it now you'll have to explain what happened to DJ," I say and push Duncan off his own bunk. I was beginning to feel a little bad, I probably got something from Heather when I spent some time with her last night.

"And while you guys figure out how to fix this I am going to take a nap... Wake me up for the last challenge will," I ask and curl up under Duncan's blankets.

Duncan nods and kisses my forehead frowning softly, "You've got a small fever, you should see chef later. I know you'll want to kick this in the butt before it gets worse," he says before leaving with Geoff\

Duncan x Kaiya

Duncan wakes me up, and I'm actually feeling better I guess the heat was just getting to me. My mo-hawk headed boyfriend carries me to the last challenge. As we/he walks to the last challenge he explains that this is going to be a blind toboggan race.

I began to laugh really hard when he tells me that Courtney got the crap beat out of her with crab apples. He sets me down in front of a sad DJ. I give my gigantic friend a sad smile and a hug, Duncan whispers something about bunny into my ear and runs off.

I shrug it off and pay attention to Chris as he begins to talk about the challenge. "And now the final leg the blind toboggan race," Chris tells us.

"The

"Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers wile the navigator shouts directions." he continues as if he hadn't heard LaShawna. "Oh yeah and the driver will be blindfolded. Not many of you left, huh? Keep losing you guys."

"AWESOME," I shout raising my arm into the air hoping that Chris will pick me to do this challenge despite what the producers say.

"Sorry Kai I'd pick you if I could but I like my job," He says shooting me down. Damn it, I cross my arms "Oh, well, Gwen and laShawna, Geoff and DJ."

I look around wondering where Duncan is and when he's going to come back. I watch as both teams come down the hill on their sleds. My eyes widen as Geoff and DJ almost hit a tree and a rock. LaShawna and Gwen got hit by explosives and are god knows where, I was a little worried considering they were my friends.

"Come on DJ you can do it," I yell with my hand around my mouth to make me louder.

Duncan runs over and gives me a quick kiss before raising his arms up in the air. "Hey, DJ, look who I found?" Duncan shouts and reveals 'bunny' in his hands.

I watch Geoff and Duncan do so much better now that DJ got a look at 'bunny'. They end up getting first place as they land on the white ribbon. LaShawna and Gwen slide in behind them, and I squeal happily and jump over giving both boys a hug.

Courtney walks over and was about to speak to Duncan, but I went over and wrapped my arm around his waist, giving her a glare.

Chris and Chef walk over with Trent and ruin it for the Killer Bass and I. "And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race... Unfortunately, I said that these were blind challenges." Chris tells us making by mood darken a bit. "By taking off the blindfold for a moment you broke the number 1 rule. Which makes the Gophers today's big winner."

"Damn it Duncan," I say and reach over to smack Harold not wanting to hurt my boyfriend. "But I understand why you did it," I murmur and kiss him softly.

Duncan x Kaiya

Later that night we were sitting around the camp fire, all of us were feeling a bit dejected. "Who wants a treat?" Chris asks holding the marshmallows in his hand. "A tasty goodie that represents exemption, security, peace of mind-"

"Oh just get on with it." Courtney says and for once I agree with her.

Chris pops up behind Geoff, "And if you don't get a marshmallow, you have to walk the dock of shame and you can never come back. Ever," he says and begins to give out marshmallows "Let's see, one for Duncan and Kaiya, one for Bridget, on for Courtney, DJ Geoff well done, my brothers."

Those who already have their mallows eat them and we watch waiting to see who's going to get the last one. "Looks like we only have one left. Sadie and Harold, the final marshmallow..."

"Oh, come on, already." Courtney says with a mouth full of marshmallow.

"Don't rush me, the audience eats up this kind of dramatic conclusion," Chris says and points out what is quiet true. "Harold," he finally says and launches the mallow at he chosen one.

"You know what, that's fine with me, you marshmallow eating freaks," Sadie shouts and runs off crying.

"The rest of you are safe... For now," Chris tells us and we all head the to bed.

 _An: Hey guys hope you enjoyed it, I think I might be a little rusty this chapter and I'm sorry about it._


	13. Basic Straining

I was snacking on a bag of chips and an apple that Chef threw at me earlier. I don't know why he did it, but I guess I warmed up to him during my time here at camp.

Duncan was carving another skull into the side of the cabin but this time he's doing something so cliché and putting our initials in the center of it.

I nearly choke on a chip when Harold comes out and says the one of the funniest things to me. "Okay, who's made s'mores out of my underwear?" Harold questions and despite my almost death on the chip, I burst out laughing and making me fall over the railing and onto the ground.

I look at Geoff and Duncan as their laughing "Damn, that is too good," I say as I get up off the ground and despite it being funny Harold is going to need to wear those at some point.

I walk over to the guys and shove both of them lightly, "Duncan… Geoff, I know you enjoy tormenting poor Harold here by making things with his underwear," I tell them my hands on my hips. "But it's got to stop he's going to need something to wear eventually and I personally don't want another repeat of the cooking challenge."

Harold throws his chocolate covered underwear and it lands in the path of our dear killer bass member Courtney. "EEWW. Harold, you are so totally gross." her highness screams.

"No way. It wasn't me." Harold shouts trying to explain himself. "Idiots."

"Sometimes he just makes it too easy," Geoff tells us.

I go over and hug Duncan around the waist, and give him a small kiss on the base of his jaw. Duncan tightens his arms around me, "I hear you, man."

"Yeah well sometime just so easy boy in there could get one of you guys voted off," I say indicating to the red head in the cabin, but I know he won't do anything just yet.

Before either of them could reply the speaker sounds and Chefs voice is heard over the whole camp site. "Listen up, you little cockroaches and Kai. I want all campers to report to the dock of shame at 0900 hours!"

I look down at the watch I have on my wrist 9:00 was just two minutes away. Everyone looks confused while begin to walk towards the dock, "Guys he means-" I try to say but Chef interrupts me.

"That means now, soldiers. Now." Chefs voice goes over the camp again and everyone scatter like literal cockroaches.

We all make to the docks eventually and if I take the way chef is dressed as a hint, then I have some idea of what we're doing today.

"Line up and stand at attention. You call this proper Formation?" Chef yells at us and I stand at attention, knowing exactly how to do having seen enough war and military show/movies to do it correctly.

Chef starts whacking people with a pointer stick, "Feet together. Arm down. Eyes forward." he yells and lightly taps the side of my head and Heathers chin when he says "Head up."

He continues to walk down the line and whacks the hell out of Harold, I have to stifle a laugh when Chef hits the bruise I gave the red headed boy last week.

"Oh, this is gonna be a fun day." Gwen whispers to Trent and I.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, SOLDIER!?" Chef yells at the turquoise haired girl.

"Um nothing."

"And you'll continue to say nothing, until I tell you that you can say something." Chef continues to yells. "Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive."

"Ha ha ha," Owen begins to laugh and Chef hits him with the pointer. "Ahh! That hurt."

"My orders are to make sure all of the babies and Kai in front of me drop out my boot camp except one." Chef says as he paces in front of us. "The last one standing wins immunity for their team."

"Uh, what happened to Chris?" Heather asks and is immediately yelled at by Chef.

"Rule number one - - you will address me as Master Chief. Have you got that?" He asks.

"Yes, Master Chief." We all say in return.

Master Chief continues to pace in front of us. " You will sleep when I tell you to sleep." Then he turns the megaphone to face Geoff. "And you will eat only when I tell you to eat. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master Chief."

"Rule number two - - when you're ready to give up, you will walk to the of the dock and ring the bell." He tells all of us and points the bell at the end of the dock of shame. "Let's get one quitter before the end of the first day. That day will not end until someone drops out." He turns around. "Now get your butts down to the beach, soldiers. Now, Now, Now."

Everyone immediately sprints down to the beach while I just leisurely jog down to it.

 _{ I think I'm going to have so much fun today. *grins* This challenge is right up my alley. *taps chin* Do you think this challenge can be used on an application for the marines? Well I guess I have to find out.}_

We're all standing in front of two canoes as Chef speaks to us "Listen up. Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out. Canoes up."

We all lift the canoes over our heads "Whew this isn't that hard," Owen says.

"Piece of cake," Geoff exclaims smugly.

As we held the canoes over our heads it got progressively hotter outside. Everybody was whimpering from being hungry or they we just tired.

"Come on, you sissies. It's only been three hours.," Chef yells like doing this is nothing.

"Looks like they miss lunch today." Chris says and I know he's taking great joy in this."

Chef nods from atop the Killer Basses Canoe "Mm-hmm. Guess they just weren't hungry. Unless someone wants to quit now." Chef yells down to us.

I look over at Owen and can practically see his stomach move as it growls. "Don't even think about it, Owen." Gwen says glaring at the blonde.

I look over Geoff shoulder as he pulls Harold's underwear with a fishing hook. "Where the hell did you get a fishing hook," I whine not really wanting to know, but more that he had the nerve to his arms down. I watch as Harold's skivvies stretch while Geoff and Duncan laugh. "Don't you dare," I say knowing what's going to happen if Geoff continues to reel in the fishing line.

"Time to land that fish," Duncan tells Geoff completely ignoring me. Geoff pulls one last time and Harold's undies are ruined.

The red headed boy legs go of the canoe and clutches at his butt, "Ow! Idiots."

"IS THERE A PROBLEM DOWN HERE?" Chef yells as he leans over the side of the canoe.

"No" Harold shakes his head.

Duncan + Kaiya

I listened intently as Chef tells us a story, I giggle softly when I look over at Owen sleeping as he holds the Canoe up.

"25 of us went in the jungle that night. Only five came out." Chef says remembering whatever war he was in.

Gwen yawns "What war were you in anyway?"

"Did I ask you to speak?" Our 'Master Chief' yells at Gwen. "Because I don't remember asking you to speak."

"Whatever. He so wasn't in a war." Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Guys, I can't do this anymore," Lindsey says whining as she drops her arms from the canoe. "I have no more feeling in my arms," she walks to the bell at the end of the dock.

"Looks like we got ourselves a quitter," Chef says smugly.

"Don't do it, Lindsey!" Owen screams, and Lindsey bangs her head against the bell.

The Gophers canoe falls on top of them while we the Bass throws ours to the side. I turn around and hug Duncan around the neck kissing him soundly. I was happy to get some feeling back into my arms, when I hear a bunch of ews we pull apart.

I giggle madly when I see Chef trying to be 'sweet' to Lindsey. "Listen here, you have nothing to be ashamed of." He says and pulls the megaphone out and screams into it. "EXCEPT BEING A LITTLE BABY THAT LET YOUR TEAM DOWN. As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall. Dinner is served."

"Sweet Marie, thank you!" I step to the side when Owen runs past us and we all head to mess hall.

"All right you, maggots and Kai, open your ears. You've got 10 minutes to eat before night training begins, So get to it." Chef Hatchet says as he paces in front of us once again.

"Night training. No way," Owen and Harold say at the time.

"Um excuse me, Master Chief. Where's the food?" Gwen asks looking around the mess hall.

Master Chief chuckles and motions toward the trash cans beside him. "You're looking at it."

Owen lifts one of the lids "This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast."

"Darn right. When you're at war, you take what you can get." Our lovely Chef explains to Owen as the latter digs through the trash.

Chris walks in "Well, I can see you've got this under control. I'm off to craft services. Coming."

Chef Hatchet follows our host "Serve me up some of that."

Both Heather and Courtney complain. "Don't care for today's specials, princess?" Duncan asks as he passes by our resident CIT holding a glass of orange liquid in his hand.

"I am going to be running for office one day, and no one is going to pull up a file of me eating garbage," Courtney exclaims.

"Well honey actually they might amend you for eating garbage, it shows your not afraid to get what you want," I tell her as I follow Duncan. I stop behind him and slip my hand into to his back pocket leaning into his side.

"Hey, Harold, we felt really bad about the whole underwear-fishing-incident thing, so here, we found you some apple juice." He says handing the cup of liquid over to our resident redhead and wrapping his arm around me.

I lean up and whisper in his ear, "That's not apple juice is it?"

And before Duncan can answer Harold takes the glass and sips from it "Ptooey. That's not juice."

I pull away from Duncan and give him a small glare, "Now that going too far," I hiss at him but he shakes it off.

Duncan is trying hard not to laugh. "Oh. Oh, my mistake, dude. Uh, we-we must have confused it with the kitchen grease."

"You guys are so immature, I hope you're proud of yourselves." Courtney walks over.

"Ok, look, I know you like me. He knows you like me. Everyone knows it, my girlfriend even knows it. So here's a tip - - if you want to kiss me, I might let you."

"Okay right now I agree with Courtney. You guys are acting like pigs, and if you let her kiss you, you won't even have a girlfriend" I tell my boyfriend knowing this time Courtney hadn't done anything for me to malicious towards her. I stomp on his foot and walk away, heading towards the next challenge of the night.

"Oh come on babe, I didn't mean it," Duncan yells after me, but I ignore it.

"And to think I actually thought you were nice," I hear Courtney say as I leave the main lodge.

I'm so ready to be done with the day, I scream internally in my head. I give off a soft cry when I trip over a rock, wincing when I hear a pop come from my leg and pain immediately blooms in that area. I suck it up and limp back to the dock.

I sit down for a minute and watch Chef dance while I resist the urge to cry. I'm not going to quit because of some little injury or because of what Duncan said.

Everyone comes back to the dock and we begin the challenge, it's some copy-cat thing but with dancing. Chef turned on some music and began to dance, I watched closely and copied his moves. I continue to ignore the pain in my knee and keep going the dance kind of reminds me of the Thriller.

Duncan walks over and turns the music off. "Duncan, what are you doing?" Courtney and I ask at the same time.

"One of us drops out, we're done for the day. And I also want to apologize to my girlfriend for a stupid remark earlier." Duncan says and walks over to me. "Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was being immature and stupid."

I smile softly and hug him around the waist. "I accept your apology," I tell him with a soft whine when his knee bumps mine.

Master Chief was nice enough to wait till Duncan and I were finished. "We're done when I say we're done, now drop and give me twenty. And Kai don't think I didn't notice you limping earlier. Girl you better put some ice on that damn knee."

I let go of Duncan and watch as he drops to the ground to do his push ups. "Anyone else got anything they want to say?"

Gwen speaks up "Uh yeah, Can I go to the bathroom?" She runs off and has to clean the bathroom. Duncan picks me up bridal style after he finished his pushups and makes me squeal.

"Duncan!" I shriek as he carries me to the lodge for the next challenge. He sets me down on one of the benches and catches the bag of ice one of Chris's runners tosses over.

I take the ice from Duncan and give him a kiss, "Okay break it up, For your next challenge, you will complete a 300-word essay about how much you love me." Master Chief tells us. "Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated."

I take the paper and pen offered to me. I begin to write

Master Chief, I aspire to be you. I greatly enjoy your methods of torture you set upon others. I hope to be doing what you do when I get older (but more feminine and making good food)….

I continue to write and finish in no time, I motion over for Chef and hand it to him when the timer goes off. Master Chief begins to read Duncan's essay. "I love Master Chief Hatchet, because he is very, very, very, very, very, very, - - this is just one sentence five pages of 'verys' in between."

"It's 300 words exactly. You can count them if you want." Duncan smart, making me want to punch him no matter how sweet he was 3 hours ago.

Master Chief walks over to the Gophers side and slips on Owen drool. "Wipe up that drool, you little baby." He shouts at Owen. He slams his fist on the table motion toward Trent and DJ. "You two slackers are out. The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours."

Geoff helps me off the bench and swings my arm over his shoulder so he can help me get back to the cabin, while Duncan decides to be a smart ass. "Uh, missed a spot there, general." My boyfriend smarts off again.

I shake my head when Chef yells at Duncan, "Boy, do you want to run 50 laps around this camp right now?"

Courtney grabs my idiot boyfriend and exclaims "no, thanks. He's going straight to bed, aren't you?"

I give her a small smile, "Thank you for saving my idiot boyfriend Courtney. Now Duncan you can help me back to the cabin."

Duncan walks over and picks me up once again and we head of to bed. I don't even bother changing knowing it won't help any. We all got some sleep.

Duncan + Kaiya

We all looked at the course in front of us, my knee was still aching but I took some pain killer so I should be fine. "You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?" Master Chief says looking Duncan in the eyes.

Duncan smiles and looks at Master Chief. "Crystal."

"If you lose this for us I'm going to make you so miserable." Courtney hisses at my boyfriend.

"Go, maggots, go!" Chef yells at us. I start running slowly before gaining some speed even with my knee.

I jumped over the wall and through the tires easily, carefully I go under the swinging battle axes. Swinging across with the rope was okay until I landed and jerked my knee some more. I look back and I see Harold throwing up quite a bit of mud, Duncan stops next to him. "Uh, General Crazy, we've got a situation here."

"Too - -(coughs)- - mud," Harold says and Master Chief picks him up.

Master Chief sets the redhead on his feet "Ring the bell and report to the infirmary. Your tour of duty is finished."

"Wow. Poor guy." Duncan says and raises a brow, I limp over and smack the back of his head.

"Smart ass," I say and catch my breath.

"Back on the course, soldiers, now!" Chef yells and Geoff books it and I start running again while Duncan continues to stand there. "One False move, and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon."

"I look forward to it, sir." Duncan salutes Master Chief and run behind me.

I keep doing course over and over again, I pass by Duncan and LaShawna sinks in the mud. "Fallen soldier, I salute." Duncan say and crawls right into Master Chiefs legs.

Chef leans down and looks at my boyfriend "You just bought yourself 20 more push-ups."

Duncan gets up and kisses Chef on the nose. "Thank you."

Master Chief looks like a bull when they've seen the color red. "I think you may have pushed over the edge, bro." Geoff says worriedly over to Duncan.

I stand up and look at the blonde, "You think."

"I think you're right," Duncan says looking a little afraid, he looks at me for a second. I shrug showing that I can't help him this one.

"One night solitary confinement in the boathouse," Chef says and all the other girl gasp like he's going to die.

Duncan crosses his arms and shrugs "Big deal. How scary can it be?" He asks and it turns out to be pretty scary.

The rest of us sit in the mess hall picking at our paste. Courtney and I both have the same idea, "I'm going to check on him," we both say, and I look over at Geoff glaring so he doesn't say anything.

Courtney and I both walk out to the boat house, I was holding the flashlight which gave her the excuse to cower behind me. "Duncan? Baby?" I ask when I open the door.

I look over and see him whistling while he sweeps, "Babygirl, Princess." He says throwing the broom to the side.

I walk over and give him a long kiss, "How're you holding up?" I ask when we pull away.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." Courtney complains about hher nickname.

"I see you've come to claim that kiss," he says and kisses the side of my head as he slips his hand in my back pocket.

Giggling "Even pigs deserve a meal," Courtney and I tell him and princess holds the bowl of paste out to him.

"Mm, no, thanks. I'll stick with the bait… and this one right here," He says and playfully nips at my neck.

"Yeah, well, that's all chef would serve us after our pathetic performance on the obstacle course… Well after he yelled at us that your girlfriend was doing it better than all of us combined even with her bum knee." Courtney tells him and I grin remembering the ass chewing everyone got… well everyone but me.

Duncan sits down and situates me on his lap, he plays with his food looking a little disconcerted with it. "Why do you egg Chef on like that?" Princess asks and I look up at him waiting for an answer also. "You know you're going to get in trouble."

Duncan throws the bowl of paste behind us and wraps his around my waist. "Why are you so uptight all the time?" Duncan and I ask her.

"I am not uptight." She shouts and stands up.

Duncan sets me to the side and stands up to face her. "You always follow the rules."

"Well, you always have to break them." She says and pokes his chest.

He winks down at me and helps me up off the floor, "Only the ones I want to."

Courtney turns around and Duncan kisses me quickly. "Okay, so maybe I do follow the rules. I guess that makes me a big, uptight loser in your book, right?"

Duncan looks at her chuckling softly "Maybe," he says and I just shrug she on a whole different level in my book.

"Ugh"

"So then why do you follow them?" he questions.

She turns around and picks up a fish. "Because not following them gets you thrown into a fish cabin!"

He shrugs and kisses the top of my head. "Feel like ditching this crap for peanut butter and jam?" He asks with a thumb over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding, all we've had for two days is this gruel" She says looking over her shoulder. "But Chef will never give it to us…. Unless you Kai."

Duncan points toward the ceiling "See? Now, that's the problem with your thinking. The trick is to not ask for it."

"Do you have some on you?"

"No but I happen to know where to find it. It will involve breaking quit a few rules, though" He says ready to get this done. "Are you in?"

"Let's do it."

They high-five and I just stand there knowing I can't go because the pain killers are starting to wear off. "Well, all right, then… Babe I'll see you soon with some actual food. Meet us at the cabin with everyone else" he says and kisses me before running off to save everyone's stomachs.

I head out to the mess hall and round everyone up and we hang out in the cabin while we wait. Duncan and Courtney come back and we all have a wonderful time filling our bellies with actual food.

Eventually I fall asleep in Duncan's bed only waking up when Chefs voice comes over the speakers again. "Attention, remaining boot-camper groups! The next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours. And if I catch the sucker that took my dessert, your butt is mine."

The next morning we get up and Chef immediately straps my leg into an immobilizer to keep my knee from moving. He also told me I was no longer competing in this weeks challenge to prevent anymore harm coming to my knee.

I watch as those who are still able to 'play' hang upside down from a tree. "What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to you head. The next stage is nausea followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance." Chef paces back and forth once again, I look up and Duncan looks like he's about to pass out. "As the blood begins to pool in you eyes, you may experience fainting spells."

Duncan fall to the ground "Duncan!" Courtney and I shout. I look up and glare at her, Harold was nice enough to tell me what happened after I went to sleep. Apparently she had kissed Duncan, but he had pushed her away and had immediately went to bed with me.

I walk over and help Duncan off the ground and brush the dirt of him. Bridget check him over and smiles at me, "It's okay. He's all right," she tells me and both drag him off. I lean over and kiss his forehead and move him so that his head is resting on my lap.

Everyone moves their arms up to grasp the tree branch. "Come on! I… can't… reach." Poor Owen, but he farts making himself laugh.

"Okay, that's it. I'm done. Uhh." Heather says and lets herself down. She lands safely before Owen falls and lands on top of her. Her protests were muffled until Owen gets up. "-Off of me, you big ox."

Owen apologizes and I look up glaring at Courtney as she begins to giggle madly.

"Stop laughing this instant." Chef yells at her.

She continues to laugh, "I'm sorry. Ha ha ha. I can't help it." and she laughed herself off the tree branch. "Whoa! Ha ha ha."

She looks up at Chef, "I expected more out of you, soldier."

"Ahem. Master Chief, I just have one thing to say to you." She says and Chef raises an eyebrow at her.

"And what might that be?"

"You really need to take a chill pill." She tries to look all innocent when she says this but it doesn't work out very well when she walks away laughing.

"Dumb ass," I mutter to myself when I see just how pissed off that comment made Chef. I look down at Duncan reclined against my legs and see him shaking his head also.

Miss giggles points up and Geoff and shouts "Okay, Geoffy, it's all up to you."

I look over and see Owen doing the same thing, "You got this, Gwen?"

"Oh, yeah. I can hang here all day," Gwen answers.

"Rock on, sister! I live for the head rush." Geoff shouts and then goes limp and hit words are slurred. "It feels…so…good." And the last Killer Bass falls to the ground.

"Ooh. That's going to leave a mark," Courtney says and everyone winces. The Screaming Gophers run off carrying Gwen on their shoulders.

"Gwen congratulations, soldier. I'd go to war with you anytime.?" Chef says and salute the goth girl.

"I'll keep that in mind when choosing my career." She says and walks off looking uncomfortable.

"You do that soldier," Chef says looking teary eyed and the Screaming Gophers run off cheering once more.

Duncan + Kaiya

"I only have six marshmallows on my plate. And these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be campers… here." Chris tells us. I look over at Courtney see she's looking at Duncan with hearts in her eyes. I glare at her and cuddle into Duncan side and smile softly when he kisses the top of my head.

"You've all cast your ballots in the confession can. If I do not call you name, you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the bot of losers, and go home" Chris says and points behind him. "And you can't come back… ever."

"Duncan, DJ, Kai," Dj helps me walk over so we can get ours "Bridget, Geoff. Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night…. Harold," and the redheaded male gets up to get his mallow.

Courtney stands up and shouts. "What? You guys voted for Harold over me?"

"Yes, yes. It's always a shock," Chris says and goes over to escort Courtney down to the boat of losers.

"This is impossible. I demand a recount.

"No it's possible, considering Harold wasn't the one who tried to make out with my boyfriend," She looks shocked for a minute, "Yeah I know about that, and Harold was the one who told me."

"Yeah not cool, man," Duncan say and hugs me from behind. Both Chris and Chef drag Courtney from the island and throw her onto the boat of losers ignoring her complaints the whole way.

We all wave at her as she leaves us for what I hope is forever. Duncan picks me up and carries me back to the cabin to get some pain killer and much need sleep.

AN: Yay Courtney's finally gone, and it took me awhile to rewrite the story line so Kai doesn't end up broken hearted because of Courtney's advances. And I can say this for everyone, that we are all jumping for joy now that's she gone.


	14. X-treme Torture

_**Hey guys I know I've been gone for awhile, mainly because my computer crashed and everything I was writing went with it, b/c I was dumb and didn't have any back up. And b/c everything was gone I didn't bother rewriting anything. And now I have the urge to write so here you go.**_

I can't tell you enough how glad I am to have Courtney gone, things have been much better Duncan, and everyone around camp have relaxed too even Chef. My knee has finally healed after my accident in the last challenge

Groaning I roll over and snuggle into Duncan's chest giggling when his fingers skims over my hip. "Stop it," I say in between giggles. We both stop when we hear the distinct sound of a plane flying over head, "God what is he going to torture us with this time."

Duncan helps me down and I walk over to Duncan's dresser, opening the top drawer I pull out the clothes I planned on wearing that day. Duncan shoo's the other guys out and guards the door while I change, I hear the plane land I finish putting on my lipstick. Walking outside I'm stopped by Duncan who locks lips with me before leading the two of us to join the others.

We all watch as Chris pulls out a megaphone a began to speak into it " Just flexing your muscles for today's x-treme sports challenge!" He shouts and smile widely.

"Yay! X-treme sports, Chris you just made my day!" I shout gleefully, while everyone looks a little scared. I run up and give Chris a high-five before snuggling back into Duncan's chest.

"This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up, x-treme sofa bed skydiving!" he says recovering from what he just learned. "Contestants will plummet - uh - skydive to an awaiting sofa bed target below."

We look over to the plane and watch as Chef demonstrates what we'll be doing if we get that challenge. I flinch when the bed folds in on Chef,, I run over to help him when he began to scream. I quickly get him out before Chris began to speak again.

Walking back over Duncan I make myself comfortable under his arm and continue to listen to what's going on today. "Of course, you'll be skydiving from five thousand feet and using these," he tells us and throws three moth eaten parachutes out of the plane.

I pick one up and examine it, "Maybe if I get picked I'll know how the Paratroopers felt when jumping out of a plane, but I won't get the full experience cause no one is going to be shooting at us from below."

Duncan grabs my arm and pulls me away from the parachutes, he kisses me quickly before whispering in my ear. "I love you and all but babygirl you need to stop talking before you give him anymore ideas."

 _{Oh my gosh, told me he loves me but... I don't think he actually knows he said it.}_

I pout but listen anyway knowing if Chris thinks of doing that I'll be voted off for sure. "Fine i'll keep my thought to myself," I say and turn back to Chris.

"Our lucky contestants are Trent , D.J. and Kaiya. D.J. Kaiya you both have to jump to get the point." Chris tells us.

Trent looks to the two of us and snaps a little nervously "Sure why not ? You know, what they say on Black Comb Mountain?" he asks.

"Avoid the Wendigos," I pipe up cheerfully and stop to think for a minute. "Wait no.. that's Blackwood Mountain silly me. No but seriously if you're going to go to Blackwood Mountain … which I advise you don't … Is to avoid the Wendigos." I say gaining a dark look just thinking about it, Duncan chuckles and just kisses my cheek ignoring the scared looks on everybody's faces.

"What's a Wendigo?" Lindsey asks.

"Well Lindsey a Wendigo in Algonquian folklore, the **wendigo** or **windigo** is a  cannibal monster or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada. The wendigo may appear as a monster with some characteristics of a human, or as a spirit who has possessed a human being and made them become monstrous. It is historically associated with cannibalism, murder, insatiable greed, and the cultural taboos against such behaviours." I spout off like it's nothing.

"Thank you Kiaya for that lesson on what a Wendigo is," Chris tells me.

Trent looks at me and takes a step closer to D.J. and farther than me. "Well anyway they say the best glimpse of heaven's on the way into hell." Trent tells D.J. "Let's do this."

 _{Okay so I know some weird things, but that doesn't make me crazy. (crosses one leg over the other and taps chin) Nah it doesn't make me crazy maybe a little not mentally unstable but no not crazy. I mean I did give them a valid warning Wendigos are dangerous and could eat your face if you're not careful. Jeez Trent acts like I escaped some crazy people facility. But anyway I'm not crazy, if anybody's crazy it's Chris.}_

"Yeah. Ugh. Sure bring it on." D.J. stutter out.

"Not so fast, because, the second challenge of the day is X-treme rodeo moose riding!" he shouts gaining an evil look on his face. Chris seems to have the ability to poof in front of the pen holding the moose.

"Oh magic," I whisper wondering if Chris will teach me how to quickly poof in front of things.

Chris didn't seem to hear me as he continues to talk. "Contestants will rodeo ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for 8 seconds or get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found."

"That stink pile ain't nothing but laundry day at home." LaShawna says shrugging it off.

Chris runs over and puts a hand on her back, "It's your lucky day, LaShawna. You're riding for the Gophers and Geoff, you'll ride for the Bass."

Geoff cheers and Owen the idiot that he is decides to approach the moose, "He doesn't look too bucky to me. Hi beautiful." the moose seems to take offense at being called beautiful and kicks him on the face.

 _I pull out a mini whiteboard and marker, *Animals: 200 Owen: Still 0*_

"And the final challenge- x-treme seadoo water skiing!" Chris shouts into the already loud megaphone. We all look to the water skiing course and the look to see the essential part missing the water. "Contestants will water ski a race course grabbing as many flags they can before crossing the finish line. While a member from the opposing team drives the seadoo."

"How can we water ski without water?" Heather asks the question we've all been wondering.

Chris begins to laugh "It's really hard. Check it out," and we all turn to see Chef crash fail at what our team members are going to have to do. "Awesome! Harold you'll ski for the Killer Bass…"

"Sweet" Harold exclaims.

"And Lindsey for the Screaming Gophers."

"Cool! I can model my new bikini," Lindsey says narcissistically.

"Now for the cool swag…" Chris begins to speak.

I interrupt him spouting off a random fact, "Did you know Shakespeare is the one who came up with the word swag."

"Thank you Kaiya may I continue?" Chris asks and I nod letting him know he can. "Now for the cool swag, whoever scores the most challenges get bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked-out multi-massage mobile shower."

Biting my lip I turn around and run my hands down Duncan's chest, "We really have to win that shower," I tell him leaning up to kiss him softly.

"And no using it for horny teenage things!" Chris says directing it at Duncan and I.

Owen groans and munches on marshmallows "Ugh a shower, how about something good?"

Heather runs up and points her finger into his chest, "Listen to me you marshmallow-eating goof, we are going to win that shower if it's the last thing we do. Got it" She tells him harshly making him choke on his marshmallow. Harold smacks him on the back making the marshmallow project out of his mouth and fly eventually hitting Heather in the head.

Chris runs back to the plane and starts it up, "Okay, gang, chow for breakie, then report back in 20 minutes for the x-treme sports challenge!" he flies off and I hold my hand to my face to avoid getting dust on my eyes.

 **Duncan x Kaiya x Duncan x Kaiya**

We all have eaten our breakfast and the guys have already gone off leaving me, Bridgett, and Gwen in the mess hall. "For the girl with the smoldering eyes," Chef says and tosses a card with a heart on it away from him.

Bridgett picks it up and gwen and I move around her. "Check it out, it;s a corny haiku poem." Gwen says.

"Whoa," Bridget adds. "Some dude's crushing big time. It's probably for you," she says and goes to hand it to Gwen.

"Really? I was gonna say it was for you." Gwen tell her.

"Wow guys you're not even going to think it was for me," I say with a small pout. They both give me a look, " You're right Duncan wouldn't do anything so corny he's more of an actions speak louder than words kind of guy."

I smile and head out to find Duncan, "Bye guys have fun with your little love investigation," I say over my shoulder. Walking across camp I find Duncan carving another skull into a tree with his knife. Running over I run my hands down his back and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey hun it's time for us to head back to Chris's flying death trap," I tell him, taking his hand and dragging him back to the plane.

We get back and there is two couches placed side by side, Duncan sits down and pulls me into his lap after I get my own parachute on my back. Chris begins to speak, "Now, remember, ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing," He tell the team members staying on the ground.

"Sayonara, Trent. I hope your attempts to impress weird goth girl are worth the chalk outline." Heather say evilly.

"Dude Heather he's on your team," I tell her.

"Uh, did you ever think that maybe Trent's doing this as a form of self-expression, like haiku," Gwen tells Heather. "Or - not."

Chris has board the plane, and I kiss Duncan "I'll see you when I'm back on the ground," I tell him and he kisses me once more.

 **Duncan x Kaiya x Duncan x Kaiya**

I was holding onto the side of the plane feeling a little bit excited and scared at the same time. Standing in the doorway with both D.J. and Trent we all look down at the ground. I was buzzing with excitement, happy to be jumping out of a plane even if I am using a moth eaten parachute.

Chris comes over and holds out a form to each of us, "If you could just fill these out?"

"What we already signed insurance forms in the beginning of the show!" D.J. shouts.

"Yeah but these are for organ donation!" Chris replies. "I have this cool cannibal challenge I want to pitch to the producers, and this will go a long way toward budgeting free props! Thanks for the idea Kaiya."

I look at him shocked knowing I should've listened to Duncan's and stopped talking when he told me to. "Here comes the drop, kids!" Chris tells us.

"I don't see the drop zone," Trent says.

I look down and see two moving red dots, "I do!" I shout and jump out of the plane. I get into the star position waiting till the appropriate height to pull my parachute. When the time comes I pull the string and nothing comes out, "Fuck, damn it Chris! Why give us a backpack that's supposed to have a parachute when it doesn't.!"

I continue to fall and is shocked when Trent falls past me, I surprisingly hit the sofa after he hits the ground. I never got the chance to get off as D.J. lands on top of me and I'm knocked out.

 **Duncan x Kaiya x Duncan x Kaiya**

By the time I woke up it was the third challenge and I was being carried to where it's going to be. "So,we have a tie! Whoever wins the X-treme sea-doo water ski challenge wins invincibility." Chris tells all of us.

Lindsey walks out wearing her new bikini "I'm ready!" she shouts and all the guys look at her, well all the guys except Duncan, because I can tell you right now my tan is nowhere near fake.

I look over and see Heather with her plotting face on, "What is she planning now?" I ask Duncan and he just shrugs.

"I'll be driving for the Gophers," Duncan tells me and sets me down on a log. We watch as Heather drives the seadoo dragging Harold through the mud, her plans seemed to be foiled as Harold end up getting all five flags.

Heather turns around holding a knife ready to gut him loose, only to have a branch rip her shirt off. Harold looks starry eyed for a moment before crashing into a rock while Heather covers herself as she goes flying, landing on a the bear that keeps stealing the marshmallows.

"I don't know what Heather did to make Harold lose his concentration, but it's a total wipeout for the bass team," Chris shouts, even though I knew we are mostly likely going to lose I couldn't help but laugh at what happened.

"Ready, set, riding it like it's sweeps week. Go!" Chris says and I'm sitting here wondering what sweeps week is. Maybe it's an old people thing.

I watch as Duncan tries everything to prevent Lindsey from getting those flags but flags and bails from the sea=oo when he's told to cross. I get up and run off to find Duncan, I help him up and bring him back, to see Chris looking as Confused as the rest of us do.

"She won?" Chris asks to be sure."Gophers win."

Lindsey skis by "Sorry Dunc, I just really wanted that shower!" she shouts as she goes by.

I pout "Dammit I really wanted a good shower," I say jealous that I wasn't getting a shower.

"I really could've used that shower" Geoff says looking disappointed and I don't blame him you could see the funk rolling off of him.

"Whew! Right you are, my skunky friend," D.J. says stepping away from him.

Chris walks forward and speaks into the camera "The Bass team went belly-up and will now decide which fishy to flush, while the Gophers totally scored some much-needed showers."

I help Duncan back to the cabin so that we could hang out for a while as we wait for tonight. "We're making Geoff sleep outside tonight right?" I ask cuddles up into his side, I had changed and was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of my sleep shorts comfortable as can be.

He nods "Oh yeah that guy is staying outside tonight," he says and rolls over me. "But let's not talk about him right now." he tells me leaning down to kiss me.

Wrapping ,my arms around his neck I kiss him back, "Mhmm I love you," I tell him pulling away.

He looks me in the eyes "I love you too babygirl," he replied before kissing me sweetly and rolling over to just hold me.

 **Duncan x Kaiya x Duncan x Kaiya**

"As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow you will be forced to walk the dock of shame, and you can never, ever return to camp. Kaiya, Bridget and D.J., you are safe." He says and throws the us marshmallows before picking up the megaphone. "Geoff, you're safe too," he says and throws the marshmallow.

"Muchos luchos, compadre!" he shouts back.

"Okay, that leaves Harold, who bailed big for reasons unknown. And Duncan Who bailed even bigger, because Lindsey left him circling the drain in a shameless-" Chris continues to speak but is interrupted by Duncan when he grabbed Chris's colar.

"That Chick was determined." Duncan growls and I get up to pull him away from our host.

Chris holds up a marshmallow, "Which is why you're safe. Harold, sorry, dude. You're done like dinner."

Harold walks past us all carrying all his stuff and giving us all high fives. "Well, it's been fun, guys." He walks down the dock of shame and turn around. "Farewell Total Drama Island. I loved. I lost. And I saw boobies. What more can man ask for?"

"You loved?" Gwen asks.

"You're a man?" LaShawna asks.

"You saw boobies?" Bridgett shouts.

My head shoots up at that last thing and I start walking to wring his neck, "Those boobies as you called them better not have been mine, or you're dead ginger," I growl and is held back by Duncan struggling to go after Harold himself.

"LaShawna, I meant every word of that poem." Harold confesses.

"Poem?" LaShawna questions. "That was you?" She runs over to Harold and the two of them meet in the middle. "Baby, you some kind of fa-reaky!"

Harold pulls back and the next thing he says makes me want to gag, "Give daddy some sugar." And the two of them kiss before Chef drags him away and throws him into the boat of losers.

Harold sails away and LaShawna comes back "Wait, so Harold saw you boobies?" Geoff stupidly asks.

"Can we see?" Owen asks pervetedly.

LaShawna waves her arm denying them. "Heck no. Wait a minute. Whose boobies did you see?" She asks hoping to get an answer from him.

We a turn to see Heather step out of the mobile shower. "Uh-uh, oh, see now, you messed with the wrong sister." LaShawna says going after Heather now and I start laughing knowing what's about to happen.

"Oh, please, it was a total fluke. You think I'd actually show that dweeb my boobs on purpose?" Heather asks and she began to run as LaShawna starts to chase her.

I grab Duncan's hand as we walk away, I yawn and he swings me up into his arms, "I love you," he tells me.

"I love you too."

 _ **So guys there you go hope you enjoy it. Did anyone get my reference in the middle if not I'm not going to tell you what it is.**_

 _ **So to all my readers that are artist or enjoy art, I wanted to see what kind of fan art you have for Duncan and Kaiya. I'd love to see it, so if you have some send it to laurarenaff . I love you all and thank you for sticking with me.**_


	15. A Bunch of Disgustingness

I walk into the mess hall to find Chef and Chris laughing their asses off. "What have you got for us today?" I ask with my hands on my hips. They don't answer just begin to laugh harder. "Idiots I mutter and go sit down at one of the tables. I was wearing an old Crash Bandicoot shirt sweatpants and some sneakers as I really did not feel like trying today.

Looking around I see that they don't have any breakfast ready for us today. "Hey Chef where's the food?" I question and they continue to laugh only harder this time.

Duncan walks in and sits down beside me, he kisses me softly wrapping an arm around my waist. He looks down at the shirt I'm wearing, "That's my shirt," he says and runs a hand underneath his/my shirt and caresses my back.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" I ask playfully my lips brushing against his.

He leans forward and growls softly into my ear, "The next chance I get I'm going to be taking it off of you."

I shiver at the feeling that pools in my stomach, "Don't do that," I tell him lowly, looking over my shoulder at Chris and Chef and the remaining campers coming into the mess hall. "At least not here."

Once everyone is here Chris turns to us, "Congratulations to the remaining 11 campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition," he tells us cheerfully. "You'll all be on the Jury for the Final Episode."

"We got the power, yeah." Geoff shouts fist pumping the air.

I roll my eyes and lift my hands in the air, "Woo we're so lucky," I cheer like it's the best thing in the world.

"The two teams will become one next week. But first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin," Bridgett and I look to each other then to the Gopher girls. "And all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin.

I raise my hand, "No Kaiya you may not stay with the boys, I let it slide before because you were on the same team. But I won't let it slide any longer," Chris says answering my question before I can ask it. "This week's challenge is as old as history itself. A battle of the sexes."

I look over at Duncan and he winks at me, tightening his grasp on my waist. He leans down and nips my ear before whispering in it, "I really going to miss you in my bed," his voice was seductive making that warm feeling rush through me once more.

"After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge. And then you'll have a bite to eat," Chris tells us and both he and Chef start laughing madly again. "Ready for a little good news? This week no one will be kicked off."

Everyone cheers and I leans over and kiss Duncan quickly before Chris could reprimand me for it. "It's all for reward, and it's a good one. Okay time to relocate lets move," Chris finishes and motions for us to get out.

I wrap my arm around Duncan's and follow him to the boys cabin to get my stuff. We walk passed Bridget and I give her a wink, letting her know that she's not alone.

Duncan and I walk into the boys cabin and head over to his bunk, kneeling down I pull out the stuff that I keep on this side. With the clothes that I kept under Duncan's bunk I walk to what had been the girls side and collect the rest of my belongings.

Duncan comes in conveniently while I'm packing my underwear, smiling at him. "You planned that didn't you, to come in while I'm packing my underwear."

He smirks and takes the lacey panties from my hand and drops the into the duffle. "No, but it's a plus," he tells me as he pulls me into his arms. Looking down at me with a soft look, "You know I really am going to miss you staying with me at night."

Smiling softly I lean up and kiss him lightly wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'll miss you too," I tell him.

The door opens and the two us pull apart seeing it was Bridget coming to collect her stuff. Duncan kisses me and takes a step back "I'll see you later, yeah?" he asks and I nod feeling the need to cry all of the sudden, he kisses me once more and leaves.

{You guys could say we were being dramatic, and yeah I guess we were... but come on we've been spending most of our time together since we got on the island... and have been sharing a bed since the second week here. Not like that you dirty perverts, just sleeping. So yeah considering all that we were a little emotional.}

"Hey Bridge how're you?" I ask wiping my eyes. She just smiles sadly probably feeling the same thing I am. I pick up all my bags and head towards the girls cabin with Bridget.

The two of us walk in to see Heather and LaShawna going at it, "Nobody is leaving until I find out who at my pudding pockets." LaShawna shouts behind Heather.

"I ate them. So what?" Heather tells her casually and turns around to face the owners of the pudding pockets.

LaShawna looks at her for a moment raising her hands up, "Whoa. Pop the brakes a minute, you're so what-ing me?" she says angrily pointing her finger at the 'prom queen' in front of her. "That's my food. No one touches my food."

Heather gives LaShawna the 'hand' and rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Deal with it, it serves you right for leaving you junk everywhere, especially that." She says and points to the bra hanging off a bunk. "That is bugging me."

"Yeah it'd bug me too, if I didn't have anything in the front or in the back to shake," she tells the taller girl patting her assets.

I immediately begin to walk backwards but I run into Bridget and she pushes me forward. "Come on they're our new room-mates," Bridgette tells me.

"But mooom," I whine at her and dig my heels into the floor as she pushes me forward. "I don't want to goooo!" I continue to whine, not wanting to get in the middle of LaShawna and Heather as they continue to argue.

The two arguing girls in front of us look to be getting ready to punch each others lights out. "Bridgette, Kaiya, it's so good to see you. Come in, come in welcome to our cabin, we're like a big family in here." she says linking our arms together.

I pull my arm from hers and back away cautiously "Yeah this is a family I don't want to be a part of," I say and continue to back away.

"Yeah big and dysfunctional." Gwen tells us but goes ignore by everyone but me.

"Anything you need, just yell." Heather says and walks Bridgette further into the room,

Bridge smiles and looks at Heather with a smile on her face. "Thanks for the awesome welcome, Heather." she says and I mouth 'awesome?' to Gwen and she just shrugs.

Lindsey walks forward with her arms open, "Welcome to the club. It'll be so much fun, as long as you do everything Heather says."

Heather stomps on Lindsey's foot and just stand in the doorway. Looking over at Gwen, "How bad is the funk on the guys side of the cabin?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know you'll have to go check," she says in a cautionary tone.

I nod, "I think I'd rather deal with teen spirit than hang in here with her," I say glancing at Heather.

Slowly backing out of the room, I ditch the crazies and go to what used to be the boys side of the cabin.

I walk into that room and I'm immediately hit with that funk. It was a mix of sweat and Owen's farts. "Geez I won't survive in here," she mumbles and covers her nose with the collar of her shirt.

Seeing a un-open can of Fa-breeze in the corner, I quickly grab it and start spraying the room as I make my way to the windows. "Lets air this place out," I mumble to myself as I open the windows.

I took two hours to clean this place up and replace all the sheets from a closet in the back of the room. I collapse on my newly made bed and took a short nap as I waited for Chris called us for the next challenge.

DuncanKaiyaDuncanKaiya

"It's time for today's challenge," Chris says cheerfully holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Uh, where's breakfast at?" LaShawna asks with a shrug and both Chris and Chef begin to laugh.

I shake my head and glare at the two of them from my place in front of Duncan. "Dammit it you two, just stop your laughing and get on with it already," I tell the two idiots before us.

"Let's just tell them, today's challenge is 'THE BRUNCH OF DISGUSTINGNESS.' You'll be getting a nine course meal." Chris tells all of us. "Each member of each team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross or just as gross, just that it will likely be gross."

Chris raises a finger to the air and touches his chest, before holding his hands out. "Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris." Chef asks happily.

"The winning team spends two days at a local five-star resort, where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet nosh, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge," Our Game Show host tells us. "The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here, on Total Drama Island... with Chef"

Raising my hand and smiling wryly, "I'd rather spend two days here in a smelly cabin than at a resort with her," I tell him throwing a thumb over my shoulder teasingly and then smile at Chef giving him a thumbs up. "And spending time with Chef isn't so bad."

"We are going to win this Challenge," Heather snaps and goes to sit down with the rest of us.

Chef sets down a silver platter with a lid in front of each of us. I look at it cautiously before looking at Chef, "Is there anything here I'm allergic to?" I asks cautiously tapping the silver lid lightly.

Chris grins at me, "When Chef doesn't set a platter it's most likely deadly for you," he tells me with a giant grin on his face.

Nodding cautiously I look toward LaShawna as she began to taunt the guys. "Take a whiff boys," she takes in a deep breath. " 'Cause all I smell is victory for me and my girls."

Looking over at Duncan shrugging lightly, grinning when he winks at me. Owen sits up and looks at everyone for a moment before stating "I'll eat anything. Even my gitch if I have to." he say and pulls a pair of dirty underwear up.

"Owen can you please put those away, I just finished cleaning your side of the cabin and you're giving me flash backs," I say shuddering lightly at what happened during my cleaning spree. I seriously did not want to sleep with the other girls.

"Will I have too?" Owen looks toward Chris.

{Really I didn't care if I won this challenge or not, it's not like I'm being voted off anyway. But considering how sadistic Chris could be and because he told a couple dishes could be deadly for me I wanted to get this over with quickly. Yeah it'll suck not to see Duncan for a couple days but I'll get to hang out Chef and learn some useful things. Speaking of learing things oh my gosh the boys side of the gopher cabin, there are things that I can't unsee. I'm pretty sure I have PTSD because I almost had an episode when Owen brought out his dirty undies.}

Chris grins at all of us with his arms behind his back, "Let's begin the challenge. First, some hors d'oeuvres." He motions to our platters and Chef lifts the lids up two at a time.

"Alright. meatballs." Owen says happily and goes to pick one up. "Bring it on."

What I see before looks to be oval shaped balls of meat but these don't look like they were formed by hand these look like they came off an animal. "Owen I don't think these are meatballs..." I poke one of them with my nail. "I'm pretty sure they're rocky mountain oysters.

"Well, technically you're right, Owen," Chris says grinning evilly. "But these are kind of special." he throws a thumb over his shoulder. "And Kaiya zip it!"

Chef holds one of the 'meatballs' between his thumb and forefinger. "It's beef testicle bourguignon." Chef says and I can just picture a poor bull crying slightly in his paddock.

Owen freezes and looks at both the older men before us, "Testicles?" he questions and chunks of cooked meat fly out of his mouth. He pukes to the left of him covering D.J. with his vomit, everyone groans and we all look at out plates of beef balls.

Looking over my shoulder I look at Chef before nodding at him and pulling a small Smith and Wesson combat knife from my pocket. Taking the knife I start cutting all of them in half making it easier to swallow whole.

"I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother," Geoff says pinching one between his fingers. As the boys look cautiously at the food before them I plug my nose and quickly swallow each half whole and being the first one to clear my plate.

All the guys look on sadly at their plates shedding a tear or two while I just sit there feeling bad at how easily I downed that. "It's the hardest thing a man can do. But Kaiya not being a man is the first to finish her plate of food," Chris says a little too happily.

I curl into myself a bit guiltily when Duncan looks at me "I'm sorry," I mumble to him and watch as the other girls eat their beef balls with only a little bit of trouble.

"Okay gross me out the door," Lindsey says after taking a bite. "But I could totally use a pedicure at that resort. My corns are growing corns."

I look at the boys once more and groan when Heather began to taunt them. "What's the matter? Mmm," she pops a 'meatball' in her mouth and swallows. "You big boys can't handle a little meatball?"

Geoff steps up and looks to the guys, "Come on. We can't let the girls win. Our manhood is at stake!" he shouts rallying the guys and they all began to eat the 'meatballs'.

Looking to my left I see Bridget just sitting there not doing a thing and Heather walks over and slams her hand on the table. "What're you doing? Why aren't you eating?"

Bridget looks at her plate before her and then at Heather. "I'm a vegetarian. It's against my principles."

"Are you sabotaging the team just to spite me?" Heather asks looking at Bridget.

I raise my hand and smirk at her, "No but it's something I'd do though," I tell her with a spark in my eye.

Geoff comes over and sits down and I look at him incredulously as he gives Bridget advice on how to get through this challenge. "it's not that big a deal. Sometimes they castrate bulls for, uh..." he pauses thinking up a bullshit excuse before continuing. "Medical reasons."

I look at Duncan and see him giving Geoff the evil eye before turning to Bridget. She sighs and eats the testicle even if it's against her principles.

All the guys began to spit out what they were chewing as they couldn't continue with this part of the challenge anymore. "I can't do it." Trent shouts lightly covering his eyes.

Chris taps his chin grinning a bit, "Well, looks like the guys lost this round." He extends his arm towards us. "The first challenge goes to the female campers."

We cheer lightly as we got a point and Bridget goes over to Geoff thanking him for the advice he gave her. Duncan glares at him before motioning towards us girls, "Uh, what? You're helping them, dork? You just cost us this round."

"Yo, it's my business who I talk to." Geoff argues. "Gimme a break, man." And all the guys continue to glare at him and start yelling at him.

Trent glares "We can't let them win."

"You blew it," shouts Duncan.

Geoff puts a hand on his hip and the other hangs in the air. "Come on. D.J. chickened out."

Duncan shoves a finger into the blonde's face, "Are you kidding me?!"

A whistle blows and I immediately cover my ears before they burst. "Are we here to argue, or are we here to eat a series of revolting meals?"

We all just stare at him, while Geoff scratches the back of his neck.

"All right," Duncan says still glaring.

Geoff continues to scratch the back of his neck, "Fine."

"Sorry, man."

"Sorry about that, dude."

I was amazed at how fast the guys made up but considering how close those two are, it wasn't impossible.

"The score now stands at one for the girls and zero for the guys," Chris says holding his hands up in the correct scoring. "And now the next course in 'The Brunch of Disgustingness.'," she he says introducing it the same way he did with the rocky mountain oysters.

Chef comes out with a platter his hand hovering over it waiting to pull the lid off. "You guys like pizza?" our host asks.

Owen gets excited and starts to bounce in his seat. "I could eat pizza anytime with anything on it." he says.

"Aaanything?" Chris asks leaning forward before looking at chef as he pull the lid off the platter. "How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?"

"Ew. I hate Anchovies," Lindsey says with a frown as chef began to serve each of us a slice.

I perk up and grin cheekily at the adults before me, "That doesn't sound bad actually." I say and look at Duncan quickly giving him a wink knowing he'll have trouble. "Grasshopper is great dead or alive and I'm sure I can just kill the anchovies before I eat."

I take my slice happily and immediately snap the neck of the anchovies on my slice. Smiling at the boys with a slightly smug look in my eye I take a bit of the pizza. The girl look at me horrified and I just shrug. "I'm serious it's not that bad."

LaShawna backs away form her plate, "Mnh-mnh, that is straight up nasty." She moves the plate. "I ain't eating that."

Heather turns on her and just looking at her gave me whiplash. "Oh, yes, you are," the Asian says shoving her finger in LaShawna's face. "I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool, just because you can't keep down a few..." a grasshopper chirps and jumps on her finger. "AHHHHHHHH!" She hugs herself, "Grasshoppers, okay, I can't do this."

Heather goes to get up but Gwen grabs her wrist pulling her back down. "I'm digesting a bull's precious cojones. Your gonna eat."

"Fine," Heather says not fighting anymore. Meanwhile while everyone else is just starting to eat their slice I am already finished. "Can get a little parmesan on this?" She takes a bite and shudders. "Delicious. You're up next."

All of us had finished but Bridgette, Lindsey and LaShawna. Bridgette was having the most trouble at the moment and the girls decided to cheer her on. "Go Bridgette, go Bridgette."

"Right on, girl!" LaShawna shouted.

Lindsey was still fighting it until Bridgette taught her some yoga technique that made it easier for her to eat what was put in front of her.

On the other side of the mess hall things weren't going so great. Owen was the only one to eat a slice and Trent ended up running outside to puke. When he came back he convinced the guys to hold him down and force feed him the food no matter what. Duncan managed to down a piece while Owen did his second.

LaShawna took a bite and the grasshopper on her slice managed to hop into her hair. "Okay, you know what? I can't be doing this." She says moves her hands to side of her head. "Little grasshopper minding his own business, why would I want to go and bite his little head off for?"

Chris comes over all smug and stands between the two tables, "The winners of this round are the guys."

The guys cheer and Duncan comes over to kiss me but I shake my head. "Lets wait until the two of us have brushed our teeth," I tell him ignoring the other girls as they shake their heads or glare at LaShawna.

"ALl right. Who ready for the third course?" Chris asks as he claps his hands together. "Spaghetti. Well, actually, earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hair balls," Chris explains and this time I actually gag.

Geoff jumps up and runs, "No AH, I can't take it anymore! AAH, AAH, AAH!," he screams and runs out the door.

D.J. grins "I'll take care of this," he says and runs after the blonde surfer dude. A couple minutes later the boys come back in ready to eat.

They put blindfolds over their eyes and clothes pins on their nose and began eat. Lindsey was doing the weird yoga thing again to eat her food and coughed before asking where she is.

The guys finish before I even had the chance to will myself to pick up the fork and take a bite. "And once again, the winners are the guys," Chris says and cheering from the guys sounded once more.

"Come on, you guys, lets show them some girl power," Bridgette shouts and bangs her hand on the table.

Gwen sits up from her slouched position, "Bridgette's right. Let's kick some boy butt."

"Yeah. just like I've been saying all along. We've got to act like a team." Heather says and I give one of those really looks.

"Whatever," LaShawna moans and her head on the table.

"Alright everybody, it's tine for course number four." Chris says and Chef serves each and everyone one of us. "No nine course meal would me complete without soup. Today's special French Bunion soup, with hangnail crackers. "

We the girl won this one as we used a funnel to just pour the soup down our throats. "The girls win again. The score is now tied up at two." Chris says pointing to us.

"Only five more courses left. Bon Appetit."

All ready chewed gum Gumballs.

Skunk Spray smoothies.

Old flip flops.

Moldy apples.

Trash stew.

"We're down to the last course in the challenge." Chris says happily, smiling at our exhausted faces as Chef serves us out last meal. "It's delicious Dolphin wieners. Hot dogs made of Dolphin."

Bridgette and I gasp horrified, "But Dolphins are our friends."

I shake my head quickly shoving the plate away from me.

Heather was putting ketchup her Dolphin dog, "What are you waiting for? It's already dead, if you don't eat it, we don't win."

"Oh I can't, I'm a surfer. I swim Dolphins," Bridgette says putting her hand to her heart.

"Eat it!"

"No, I'm not doing it. You can't pressure me!"

D.J. steps up "I'm with you, sister, I'm not eating no Dolphin," he says. The three of us pout looking away from the hot dogs before us.

Chris frowns at the three of us, raising his hands above his head. "Okay, enough. We'll solve this by having an eat-off." He says.

DUNCANKAIYADUNCANKAIYA

LaShawna and Owen sit down at the head table with shot glasses in front of them. "Whoever can drink the most shot glasses opf fresh delicious blended cockroach will be the winner." Chris tells the two of them while I gag in the background. "This unlikely blend of eight different cockoaches, is vitamin rich for your balanced lifestyle." he explains. "On you mark, get set, go."

The two of them looked dead inside as they took the shots, LaShawna was going strong until the last three shots and froze. Owen took didn't look just kept going downing the last three shots giving the guys the win. "Owen wins!" Chris shouts.

The boys cheer while Heather scolds the LaShawna. "LaShawna, you are completely useless."

The dark skinned girl groaned and grasps her stomach, "Oh. Somethings's coming up," she groans before puking.

I run out of there so fast holding my own stomach before puking into a bush next to the main lodge.

Later that evening the rest of the girls and I watched as the guys got ready to go for they stay at the resort. Duncan walks over with bag in hand and grins at me, "Can I kiss you now everythign is minty fresh," he asks.

I nod giggling stepping up on my tip toes to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kisses me back dipping me as he does so. When he pulls back I'm breathless and leaning heavily against him chest.

Hugging him around the waist I hug him tightly as i think about him going away for a weekend. "I love you," I mumble into his chest.

He chuckles before leaning down his lips brushing against my ear. "I love you as well," he whispers before pulling away and kissing me one more time.

He picks up his duffle and walks down the dock, climbing onto the the yacht with the other guys. He waves back to me as the giant boat sails off, I stay on the dock until the sun goes down completely.

 ** _A/N: Okay guys I need a couple ideas on how to torture Kaiya in the next chapter. I really want to see what you come up with._**


End file.
